Caro Naruto
by F.D'hiver
Summary: Um livro, uma floresta solitária e batidinhas de joelho. Sakura tinha quase certeza que era a junção perfeita para fazer o que ninguém precisa saber, no entanto ela não sabia que não estava realmente sozinha, Kakashi estava lá, pronto para pegar sua aluna no flagra. KakaxSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Naruto não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto, no entanto o enredo dessa fanfic é de minha total autoria.

Essa two-shot foi criada para o amigo oculto das Najas. Tssss... sz

Em alguns momentos da história será citado o conteúdo do Icha Icha, para esclarecimentos gerais, eu desconheço as histórias que possuem e toda e qualquer coisa relacionada é fruto da minha cabecinha, no more.

LUAAAAAAAAAA

Não aguento mais, no meio da madrugada, pensei e refleti e como não terminei de revisar, nada mais justo que liberar um pouco para você, um pequeno tira gosto.

Carinhosamente apelida de _rola do Fassy_ , começou as preliminares da minha amiga oculta, Lua. Essa fanfic é dela toda dela, sem tirar nem por. sz

Não posso dizer como fiquei feliz em ver que tinha sido você a pessoa que eu tirei. Um sorriso de ponta a ponta, não podia ser melhor, ou alguém que eu ame mais. E na hora veio na cabeça: preciso fazer KakaSaku. kkkkkkk Aventurar-me por essas águas nunca antes navegadas, eu faço uns triângulos nas minhas histórias, mas uma fanfic TODA sendo crack, é a primeira vez, valha'me cristo, surtei muito, mas por você tudo vale a pena, Lua.

Bateu e ainda bate aquela insegurança, ainda mais sendo para alguém tão querido, o medo de desapontar é demais e eu espero de todo coração não faze-lo. .

Como já é de conhecimento geral da nação sou péssima em discursos, só falo besteiras e tinha escrito essas besteiras para ti:

Segunda a ciência não tem luz própria, mas eu duvido porque para mim ela é o ser mais iluminado de todos. A propósito pelo Kakashi e Fassy, até eu trairia a Joelma. _"Não consigo te esquecer. Aaahh Aaahh, apaixonada por você" kkkkkkkkkkkkkk_ Só corre do Luan Santana porque aquela vesguice não dá!

Mana Lua, só vem que a festa é tua sz sz sz

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Caro Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

Uma brisa morna sacudia as cortinas de cetim pela janela entreaberta, um raio-de-sol faceiro estendeu-se pelo cômodo sossegado, passando pelo chão acarpetado, pelas peças de roupa, pergaminhos e sandálias largadas a esmo e, como se o seu único intuito fosse perturbar quem ali residia, espichou-se até o travesseiro onde uma jovem descansava. Sakura remexeu-se, apertando os olhos e puxando a coberta para cima da cabeça, tentando, a todo custo, fugir da claridade incômoda.

Provavelmente já passava das 10h da manhã, mas não estava ligando, era preferível ficar enfurnada no quarto morrendo de tédio do que ter que sair e ficar no tédio e na saudade lá fora. Arrastou-se para o meio da cama, fugindo do Sol, que parecia tão decidido a despertá-la de uma vez.

Konoha continuava como sempre. Um lugar agradável e harmônico, ainda tinham muitas missões a serem cumpridas, mais até que a encomenda, a Vila, em geral, ninjas indo e vindo, o comércio crescendo, apenas Sakura tinha mudado. Apesar de dizerem a ela que o time 7 não tinha acabado e que nunca iria acabar e dela também acreditar nisso, ele tinha entrado em recesso e isso ninguém poderia negar. Naruto estava treinando e Sasuke... Bem, Sasuke tinha partido.

E pensar nele era deveras doloroso. Sofria a dias seguidos por algo que não podia remediar, nem concertar. Estava tentando seguir os insistentes conselhos de Ino de afastar essa carga extra, pegar todo o sentimento que ainda nutria e enterra-lo bem fundo de si. Não tinha como mudar essa situação, por agora, pensar nele só traria mais dor e dor ela andava dispensando com prazer. Porém, obviamente, a teoria era melhor que a prática.

Quanto a Naruto, ela se esforçava em não ser egoísta, porque em partes ele tinha partido pela promessa feita a ela e, mesmo ciente de que ele nunca desistiria de Sasuke independente do que lhe disse, ainda carregava esse fardo silencioso. Agora o idiota estava em algum lugar, aprimorando suas técnicas, conhecendo novos lugares, jutsus e histórias e ela tinha ficado para trás.

Mesmo treinando e dando o máximo de si para aprender tudo que Tsunade estava mais do que disposta a lhe ensinar, era quase impossível não se sentir solitária e ligeiramente abandonada tendo que encarar o rombo que tinha ficado em sua vida. Ainda mais em dias como aquele, em que nem o Hospital era uma opção para lhe distrair a cabeça.

Abriu seus grandes olhos verdes, fitando a bagunça que estava em seu quarto, em outros tempos aquilo não ocorreria, mas agora a zona era confortável e acolhedora, como se seu amigo tagarela tivesse estado em seu quarto e feito tudo aquilo por ela.

Jogou a coberta para o lado quando seu corpo começou a pinicar, de qualquer maneira o quarto estava ficando quente depressa demais, não poderia continuar embaixo do edredom por mais tempo. Sentou-se na cama fitando a foto do time 7 repousada em seu criado-mudo ao lado de um livro _Icha Icha_ de capa verde. Às vezes tinha impressão que todos riam da cara dela naquela foto. Principalmente o ser mais velho pairando sobre suas cabeças.

Ergueu-se em um pulo, espreguiçando-se e ajeitando a blusa larga que usava com displicência. Sem olhar, foi abrindo caminho entre as diversas coisas espalhadas no chão, chutando para o canto uma coisa ou outra.

Ino dizia que ela estava desenvolvendo hábitos estranhos e desagradáveis, mas não ligava, a saudade fazia isso. Kakashi ainda estava na Vila, mas era como se não estivesse. Encaixava uma missão atrás da outra, há quase dois anos não o via direito, apenas esporadicamente no escritório da Hokage ou em alguma viela, andando sempre muito apressado para lhe dignar algo a mais que um comprimento banal e um aceno estúpido. Dele tinha raiva, muita raiva.

Mas não era uma raiva comum, era uma raiva confusa e perdida entre todos os outros sentimentos que a invadiam. Quando os outros partiram, tinha certeza que ao menos ele teria para recorrer, não precisava conversar, só precisava saber que ele estava ali. Tê-lo por perto já seria mais do que suficiente e isso até aconteceu durante o começo, mas então ele passou a evitá-la, a única pessoa que a entendia não queria vê-la. Por quê? Não tinha explicação a não ser egoísmo, tinha se cansado da _menininha_ , os garotos eram mais interessantes e não estavam mais por perto. Por que se importar com Sakura?

A cada aceno a vontade que tinha era de soca-lo, quebrar todos os ossos, mas isso chegava a ser contraditório, porque quando ele despontava em algum lugar seu coração doía e se em algum momento Kakashi a chamasse para conversar, ela sabia perfeitamente que iria com um sorriso no rosto de tão sedenta que estava pela companhia dos seus "garotos e homem amados".

Pegou o livro em cima do móvel e o guardou na sua bolsa de armas, saiu de casa como quem ia treinar, mas não era bem isso que Sakura tinha em mente. Por hora, precisava encontrar um lugar calmo e sossegado, bem longe de Ino de preferência, ou entrariam em assuntos infindáveis e ela atrapalharia sua leitura, ou voltaria a falar sobre seus maus hábitos.

Cruzou o portão da zona de treinamento, tamborilando os dedos sobre a bolsa em sua perna, observando a movimentação em cada área distinta, por sorte o que seu antigo time usava estava vazio. Caminhou pela orla da pequena floresta que tinha ali, procurando por uma raiz confortável que apontasse para o interior da mata. Encontrou uma sem muito esforço, escorou-se no tronco, protegida pela sombra alta puxou o livro que tinha surrupiado das coisas de seu sensei e começou sua leitura despreocupada.

 _Icha Icha_ não era um dos melhores livros que já tinha lido, na verdade era bem bobo, quer dizer, não tinha como levar aquelas histórias a sério ou acreditar que pudessem acontecer em um mundo que não fosse a mente de Jiraya. No entanto, não podia negar que lhe arrancava algumas boas risadas e, às vezes, em alguns momentos, só poderia ler sozinha, porque ficava tão embaraçada com o conteúdo que sentia suas bochechas em brasa.

Até o momento aquele era o seu segundo livro, cada um possuía ao todo três contos eróticos, todos dentro do tema central que era estipulado pelo título da coletânea. Na estante de Kakashi tinha um _Icha Icha Violence*_ e a capa era uma menina batendo em um cara, não queria nem imaginar como era o seu conteúdo.

Abriu na página que tinha deixado marcada, Sakura já tinha passado pelo conto do marujo bêbado que acabou desmaiando em um _onsen_ * feminino e agora estava lendo sobre um desbravador que tinha desembarcado em uma terra nova e exótica.

O ponto que Sakura tinha parado foi quando o homem invadira a mata em busca de comida e no caminho ouviu um canto e agora ela sabia que seguindo a música ele tinha avistado uma nativa que se banhava em um lago cristalino. Estava nua, os seios eram fartos e quando afundou na água suas nádegas em forma de coração ficaram visíveis. Entortou a boca, sem entender o porquê daquela descrição ser necessária.

Ele tentou se aventurar para espioná-la um pouco melhor, mas acabou caindo em uma armadilha e agora estavam em um diálogo bastante intenso, Sakura engoliu em seco, ela estava nua empunhando um punhal. Como alguém lutaria nua? Apertou a capa do livro entre seus dedos, aproximando-o de seu rosto. Por um mero deslize ele conseguiu se aproveitar das pedras lisas que circundavam a lagoa e agora seus corpos tinham se chocado, ela fez uma investida e ele a prendeu contra si, a túnica que usava foi molhada e ela tinha acabado de ofegar.

Ele era um sacana, sorria e cortejava, Sakura tinha a estranha percepção que a maioria dos protagonistas do _Icha Icha_ eram baseados no próprio Jiraya e em como ele se definia, revirou os olhos, porque era sempre bem boboca como todos conseguiam as garotas. Manteve sua atenção no desenrolar entre o casal, por um descuido os dois tinham perdido as armas e caído, um novo punhal surgiu, estava preso na perna dele, mas quem o segurava era ela. Estava por cima, com a peça firmemente prensada contra o pescoço dele e então...

Corou, afundando a cabeça no encadernado. A coloração rubra já parecia mais forte em volta do pescoço de Sakura ao terminar de ler o que aquele homem conseguia fazer com o quadril. Um calor começava a subir, suas maçãs do rosto começavam a queimar, mantinha os joelhos tão juntos que eles poderiam se fundir a qualquer instante.

— Essa tática que ele usou é realmente infalível. — Ao ouvir aquela voz, Sakura deu um gritinho engasgado, meio gemido, meio espanto, acompanhado de um salto. O livro foi fechado às pressas, seu rosto completamente em chamas, o coração batendo tão forte e rápido em seu peito que tinha certeza que dava para ser visto e ouvido, não duvidaria se quisesse fugir de sua caixa torácica, pois fugir também era tudo o que ela mais queria naquele momento.

Manteve-se de costas para ele, tentando a todo custo controlar o seu embaraço e a sua respiração. Apertou o livro contra o peito, mas ele pareceu queima-la, involuntariamente ergueu a mão para jogá-lo longe.

— Espero que não seja o _meu_ exemplar que você está prestes a arremessar. — Estremeceu, desistindo de jogá-lo. Deu um meio giro, ficando de lado e observando Kakashi, de esguelha, descascar uma laranja, sentado nas raízes que minutos antes ela ocupava. Seu olhar displicente fixo em Sakura que ainda estava tão vermelha quanto era humanamente possível.

— Como pode saber que a tática funciona? — Entre todas as dúvidas que poderia ter aquela era a mais imbecil, a última que deveria verbalizar. Ralhou consigo mesmo logo depois de proferir tal pergunta. Ele não respondeu, apenas ergueu a sobrancelha visível. Apertou ainda mais o livro entre seus dedos, as juntas já esbranquiçadas pela força utilizada. — Se é tão infalível por que não...

Deus! Ela ia mesmo seguir essa linha? Estava prestes a dizer essas palavras? Não podia ser, tinha ficado completamente louca. O medo deve liberar alguma química para que ela tenha ficado assim, meio zonza, ou burra, era a única explicação plausível que conseguia achar. Uma risadinha ecoou pelo local, Kakashi movia a boca debaixo da máscara, parecia ter posto em prática sua surreal habilidade de enfiar a comida na boca sem ninguém ver. Dos mistérios que o envolviam, esse talvez fosse o mais difícil de explicar.

— Não é o tipo de coisa que eu ensinaria a você, talvez a se defender... — levou a mão no queixo, o ar indolente, fingindo refletir sobre a questão, Sakura revirou os olhos. — Quem sabe algum dia eu ensine ao... _Ao_ Naruto. — Sabia bem que a quebra não foi falha, um 's' deveria ter entrado naquela preposição, mas não o recriminou, fazia isso o tempo inteiro. Esforçou-se para não se abater, não permitir que aquela já conhecida agonia e pesar a invadisse com força, porém não conseguiu.

O constrangimento deu lugar a um sentimento que ela só compartilhava de verdade com outras duas pessoas e, para seu alívio, uma delas estava ali e ao fitá-lo teve a certeza que Kakashi também tentava sufocar a dor. De um certo ângulo isso foi reconfortante, um conforto estranho, mas ainda assim conforto.

Umedeceu os lábios, buscando de alguma forma de desviá-los do que seria sofrimento e apatia em dupla.

— É provável que ele já esteja aprendendo, afinal, está viajando com o próprio Jiraya.

— Alguma notícia dele? — Kakashi pegou a deixa, no entanto entrou em outra zona de conflito. Suspirou, virando-se completamente em direção ao seu sensei, um sorriso triste surgindo em seus lábios rosados.

— Não. Deve estar ocupado demais parar mandar cartas. — Ergueu os olhos, fixando-os nele, mordeu o canto do lábio inferior, jogando seu peso de uma perna para outra. — Kakashi-sensei, você... hum... não deveria, sei lá..., estar correndo para torre em busca de uma nova missão?

— Acredito que depois de tanto serviço prestado ando merecendo um pouco de descanso, não concorda? — Deu de ombros, focando a atenção em um casal de andorinhas a duas árvores de distância. — Não pretendo pegar missões por um tempo.

— Certo. Certo. Bem... — procurou algo para dizer, mas nada parecia vir. O que era frustrante, pois precisava manter o assunto, queria desesperadamente, mas nada saía. Tamborilou os dedos na capa do livro e se aprumou — vou indo, hum, fique bem... é! Fique... — virou-se antes que continuasse a se embaraçar, já tinha estourado a cota do mês em menos de uma hora perto dele. No entanto, não chegou a ir longe, pois logo após ter se virado e dado dois passos um pigarro audível ecoou, acompanhado daquela voz que tanto tinha sentido falta.

— Meu livro.

— Nã... — corou, as bochechas se tornaram rubras depressa, até sua testa parecia queimar. Pensou em dizer que não era o que ele imaginava, mas a explicação seguinte seria tão idiota quanto dizer essa frase. Morta de vergonha apenas entregou o livro e desapareceu pela folhagem o mais depressa que pode.

.

* * *

.

Gemeu assim que seus pulmões foram comprimidos. Girou para a esquerda, escapando da cama e dos apertos de Ino. Fitou a amiga que tinha se apossado de seu colchão macio com desagrado.

— Por que não foi lá em casa ontem? — Chutou um livro velho sobre ervas medicinais para baixo da cômoda, jogou no chão tudo que tinha largado em cima da poltrona próxima à janela e largou-se no encosto, coçando os olhos com os punhos cerrados. — E então? — Ino ainda a fitava a espera de sua resposta, deu de ombros, certificando-se de não voltar sua atenção para a parte do quarto que sua amiga ocupava.

— Ontem não foi um bom dia. Eu, bem, tive um momento... hum, meio ( _totalmente_ , pensou) constrangedor com o Kakashi _-sensei_. — Ino puxou o travesseiro de Sakura para o seu colo, inclinando o corpo para frente, fitou as bochechas rubras da amiga com demasiado interesse.

— Que tipo de momento constrangedor? — Sakura desejou que as imagens sumissem de sua cabeça. Aquela cena, fechou os olhos, ninguém deveria ser visto lendo aquilo, não aquela página.

— Do tipo muito constrangedor, ele me viu lendo _Icha Icha_. — Uma expressão de triunfo surgiu nas feições delicadas de Ino junto com um sorriso desdenhoso.

— Eu disse que não deveria sair por ai lendo aquele livro. Só tê-lo em mãos já é razão para ficar constrangida. — Puxou o rabo de cavalo para frente, passando os dedos pelas madeixas claras. — Porém eu não sei se em escala isso se enquadra em "muito constrangedor" — Sakura soltou um suspiro exasperado.

— Você não tá entendendo, ele me viu lendo! Não de longe, de perto. Ele sabe linha por linha do que eu lia! — A risada de Ino ecoou pelo ambiente e só pode se afundar ainda mais em sua poltrona. Deveriam escrever um livro sobre como se livrar de situações embaraçosas por causa daqueles contos eróticos. — E era uma daquelas partes de... "seu grande membro pulsante"... — um travesseiro voou em direção ao seu rosto.

— Testuda! O Jiraya escreve isso? Ele escreve "seu grande membro pulsante"?

— Bem...

— Ai, meu deus! Esses livros... — Ino fez uma careta de desagrado e por alguma razão se remexeu, sentindo-se incumbida em defendê-lo.

— Não é desse jeito, são meio que engraçadas e o problema é só que... são livros para serem lidos sozinhos, só isso. — As sobrancelhas loiras se uniram e a expressão de Ino era de clara e obvia reprovação, engoliu em seco, esforçando-se para desamarrotar uma blusa largada na escrivaninha. — O problema não foi só a leitura, eu também acabei falando umas coisas estupidas, sobre as táticas do livro sabe...

— Bem, bem... — Ino pulou para fora da cama, ajeitando o seu top lilás e fazendo careta para bagunça ao redor — se o Kakashi fosse o meu sensei, eu estaria pedindo por aulas particulares sobre essas tais táticas. — Devolveu a travesseirada, mas a garota se desviou com apenas um movimento suave.

— Porca!?

Deu de ombros sem se preocupar com o tom assustado que lhe foi direcionado, remexendo no guarda roupas de Sakura displicentemente.

— Só pare de fingir que nunca reparou que você tem um sensei — fez alguns gestos curvilíneos com as mãos — tentador. O meu também é. — Revirou os olhos com a expressão estupefata de Sakura. — O que? Realmente quer que eu acredite que você nunca parou para reparar neles?

— Você não pode estar falando sério. — Ino largou as peças que analisava e se virou para a amiga, com uma das mãos descansando em sua cintura fina.

— Por que não?

— Por que... não?! Ora, porque... porque... — as rosetas que surgiram no rosto de Sakura fizeram com que Ino desse uma risada abafada e desdenhosa. — Porque não! Onde já se viu... É o meu sensei e o seu sensei! O mínimo que merecem é respei...

— Enxergar o óbvio não é falta de respeito! É apreciar o que eles tem de melhor para oferecer. — Sakura revirou os olhos enquanto a Yamanaka apenas sacudia os ombros. — Enquanto você fica aí fingindo que não enxerga o mundo a sua volta tá perdendo muita coisa.

— Depende do ponto de vista. — Contrapôs resoluta.

— Não, não depende. Metade das mulheres dessa Vila fazem fila pelo sensei que você finge não ver e a outra metade joga pragas na Kurenai por ter o Asuma só para si. — Sakura mordeu o canto do lábio segurando a vontade de perguntar em que ponta essa desmiolada estava, mas aparentemente seus pensamentos foram bem óbvios para a amiga. — Em nenhuma delas. Eu fiquei com o Genma um dia desses e... não me olhe assim! Enfim homens mais velhos são interessantes, experientes... — Corou, tentando bloquear imagens mentais que não deveria ter. — Kakashi e a Asuma tem mãos grandes... — a olhada sugestiva apenas a constrangeu um pouco mais.

Jogou-se na cama, focando seus pensamentos na "missão" boba que tinham planejado aos 12 anos de tentar ver o rosto do Kakashi-sensei, todas as vezes que sua mente pensava no que tinha debaixo do colete, dentes grandes e proeminentes surgiam em sua cabeça.

— Sabe o que dizem, não sabe? — Mas estava ficando difícil crer que ele tivesse dentões, talvez verrugas, ou marcas na pele, imperfeições. _Isso!_ Foco nas imperfeições... talvez descessem pelo corpo. Talvez... nas mãos não tinham nada e nas pernas... teve aquela vez no lago...

— _Grr_... Você está sendo uma inútil, sabia?

— O que? — Fitou a expressão de desaprovação e fúria de Ino. — Eu? Inútil?

— Sim! Deveria estar me ajudando a lidar com essa situação do livro sem ficar constrangida, mas você só está me dando mais razões para parecer um tomate todas as vezes que encontrá-lo.

.

* * *

.

Caminhava apressada pelas ruas abarrotadas de gente, desviando-se dos transeuntes e tentando terminar seu sanduíche o mais depressa possível. Geralmente era uma das pessoas mais pontuais, no entanto, sem razão aparente, naquela tarde tinha ficado zanzando por Konoha perdida em pensamentos loucos e quando percebeu, seu horário de almoço já tinha ido quase todo embora e ela ainda não havia feito o que precisava: almoçar.

— Droga!

Fitou o grande relógio no centro da Vila, daqui a cinco minutos seu plantão se reiniciava. Enfiou o resto do lanche na boca de uma vez só, jogando na lixeira mais próxima o papel e o resto do suco que tinha em mãos. A essa altura já estava praticamente correndo e carregando as pessoas junto com ela, seu braço chegou a enganchar em uma bolsa e ela quase arrastou uma pobre senhora pelo caminho. Por que todo mundo resolveu sair para bater perna logo hoje?

— Olá, Sakura. — Havia se distraído com o porquê de tantas pessoas estarem fora de casa que nem percebeu o caminho a sua frente e por muito pouco não foi de encontro com Kakashi. Na verdade, se ele não a tivesse cumprimentado era possível que naquele momento estivesse sobre seu corpo.

Deu um salto para trás, tentando parecer imperturbável, mas não era bem assim que se sentia. O mico e Ino ressoavam em sua cabeça, desviou o olhar, preparando-se para passar direto e evitar ainda mais constrangimento para o seu lado. No entanto, fingir-se de surda e muda não era uma opção. Sem pedir, o ninja a puxou pelo braço, arrastando-a com ele para uma das vielas transversais à avenida principal.

Kakashi a segurava firmemente pelo antebraço e, após passar por uma calçada relativamente cheia de barraquinhas, a largou em um ponto um pouco mais sossegado. Fitou o caminho, sabendo que poderia chegar ao Hospital por ali sem problemas aparentes. Aprumou-se para voltar a sua caminhada, porém se deparou com o olhar circunspecto dele, engoliu em seco.

— Olá, sensei. — A frase pareceu ter soado incomoda a ele, mas não tinha como ter certeza.

As bochechas de Sakura ganharam cor ao notar o livro que ele segurava, marcando o ponto onde tinha parado com um dos dedos. Da coleção inteira que possuía, era óbvio que ele tinha que decidir reler aquele, claro, claro, não poderia ser diferente, afinal, a sorte sempre apontava para a estrela da Sakura.

Não demorou para que Kakashi percebesse para o que Sakura direcionava olhares carrancudos e amuados. Um sorriso de puro divertimento surgiu em seu rosto, mas ela, certamente, não poderia ver. Remexeu os ombros, balançando o exemplar com deliberação entre eles.

— Já tinha me esquecido como é memorável esse exem...

— Eu preciso ir, estou atrasada, — Cortou-o antes que pudesse continuar a falar do maldito livro e não mentia, precisava mesmo ir, seu atraso já tinha ultrapassado todos os limites. — bem, tchau.

Deu as costas a Kakashi e voltou para a sua caminhada apressada, mas agora por uma razão completamente diferente da anterior. Era o cúmulo ele ficar com aquele ar insolente, se divertindo à custa dela. _Ridículo!_ Um sensei não deveria ficar tirando sarro dos próprios alunos, isso era muito cruel. Em meio a sua cólera, não percebeu que estava sendo seguida até que ele fez ser notado:

— Eu gostaria de tirar uma dúvida. — Sakura quase deu um gritinho de espanto, girou a cabeça em direção ao Hatake lhe direcionando um dos seus olhares mais hostis, no entanto de nada adiantou. Kakashi não ficou nada abalado pela demonstração de desagrado e raiva que recebeu, manteve sua costumeira expressão desinteressada.

Vencida, Sakura se viu diminuindo as passadas, Kakashi rapidamente entendeu o recado e emparelhou com a aluna. Juntou ambas as mãos atrás do corpo e manteve seu olhar no caminho à frente, esperou um assentimento verbal que não veio, mas não se importou e prosseguiu assim mesmo com o assunto:

— Como invadiu o meu apartamento? — Seu pescoço esquentou e um leve comichão surgiu, era embaraçoso demais, porém fez o possível para manter a dignidade perante a situação.

— O basculante da sua cozinha perdeu a trava. Ele não é... hum... confiável, sabe? — Falava devagar e pausadamente, tentando de todas as maneiras desdenhar de sua pequena transgressão e culpá-lo por não manter sua casa plenamente segura. — Bem fácil de ser aberto por fora.

— O que fica em cima da pia? Hum, ela é relativamente pequena. — Fitou um ponto qualquer no lado oposto ao que Kakashi estava. Não iria explicar que teve que se contorcer toda para invadir aquele lugar. Pensando bem, chegava a ser bizarro, bizarro demais ter tentado tanto pegar esse livro e ter lido mais de um de sua coleção, o que a fez retornar e fazer todo o percurso de novo. — Enfim, — esticou o livro em direção a ela — seria muito rude se eu não permitisse que terminasse a leitura que estava apreciando _tanto_. — Na mesma hora se virou, empurrando a mão estendida para longe de si.

— Eu não quero, obrigada.

— Não há problema algum em ter lido, curiosidade é completamente normal e aceitável na sua idade. — Grunhiu, voltando a caminhar rápido. Não precisava ouvir aquilo, só faltava Kakashi cismar em ter aquele tipo de conversa com ela... — Você cresceu, é... _perceptível_. Vamos, Sakura, para alguém que se esforçou tanto você parece estar fazendo muito pouco...

— Não me esforcei por ele! — O comentário a irritou e desconcertou, mas ao se virar e encara-lo, parte do que a impulsionava oscilou. Juntou ambas as mãos em frente ao corpo pressionando a cutícula de seu dedo indicador nervosamente. — Foi só uma maneira que eu encontrei de estar e sentir... — não terminou sua frase, sabia que ele tinha compreendido com exatidão o que ela queria dizer.

Remexeu-se, desconfortável, desviando o olhar apressada, não precisava que sentissem pena dela, por se sentir sozinha. Tomou mais uma vez o caminho para o Hospital, mas dessa vez não foi seguida e realmente chegou ao trabalho mais atrasada do que nunca, com um estranho comichão queimando em seu interior.

O fato é que Sakura deveria ter olhado para trás.

Os dias foram passando, uma semana transcorreu sem grandes novidades. Ia ao hospital, treinava com Tsunade, visitava Ino e fugia de Kakashi. Escondia-se dele com tanta perícia que poderia ganhar diversos pontos em camuflagem por isso. Não se sentia pronta para voltar a encará-lo, ainda estava estranhamente inquieta com relação a ele e tendo pensamentos que não lhe cabiam. Ino só fazia rir disso tudo e chamá-la de idiota. E de fato, não podia negar que estava se comportando como uma.

Afinal era Kakashi, ela tinha invadido um apartamento por sentir tanta saudade que precisava ter uma parte dele com ela e, agora que podia tê-lo por inteiro, se esgueirava pelos cantos para não ser vista.

Fechou o livro sobre _ervas medicinais e seus usos,_ precisava arranjar um jeito de remediar, de conversar com Kakashi sem pensar no livro e em seu corpo. Ergueu-se em um pulo, correndo para frente do espelho. Observou seu próprio reflexo que sustentava um olhar de pura determinação.

— Olá, Kakashi-sensei, como está? — Forçou uma risada que deveria descontraída, mas pareceu asmática. Pigarreou, balançando a cabeça. — É mesmo? Você visitou a Aldeia da Nuvem? Nossa. Queria saber mais sobre as missões que você fez. — Tentou com muito esforço parecer interessada e animada, mas seus olhos estavam abertos demais e seu sorriso travado.

Deu uns pulinhos sacudindo os braços, estalando o pescoço.

 _Foco! Foco! Foco!_

— Oi, sensei. E ai? Meus treinos estão na mesma, mas ontem eu consegui recuperar todas as espinhas de um peixe com jutsu medicinal. — Sacudiu os ombros tentando parecer espontânea, mas seu movimento foi muito brusco e ela quase derrubou o abajur. — Kakashi-sensei! Nossa, você tá... Hurf! — Jogou o corpo para frente, escorando a cabeça na porta do armário ao lado do espelho, estava péssimo. Por que não conseguia soar natural? Até parece que estava fazendo algo demais, algo fora do normal.

— Gostei mais do segundo, parecia alguém que eu manteria uma boa relação e gosto de saber como anda o seu treinamento. — Ao ouvir aquela voz todos os seus sentidos ficaram alertas. Como? Quando? Onde? — Imagino que seja bem difícil, elas são tão fininhas, as espinhas de peixe. — Girou nos calcanhares, mas na pressa acabou escorregando em uma pasta largada no meio do caos que era o seu quarto.

Não chegou a cair, apenas se desiquilibrar. Recuperou-se com uma maestria descomunal, passou os dedos pelos cabelos, arrumando-os da melhor forma possível, lembrando-se na mesma hora que usava apenas uma regata branca sem protetores para os seios ou sutiã. Tossiu, cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo.

Kakashi não prestaria atenção nisso, não é mesmo? Ou prestaria? E se prestasse o que tem? Será que veria algo? Ela tem algo para ver? Abriu um pouco o cerco sobre seus seios para fitar o próprio colo.

— Então, por que da prática? — Kakashi estava sentado na poltrona ao lado da janela, totalmente confortável. Fechou o muro em frente ao corpo.

— O que você está fazendo no meu quarto? — Acomodou-se com mais gosto na poltrona, sem desviar o olhar. Sakura tinha certeza que por embaixo da mascara estava dando um sorrisinho bem matreiro.

— _Retribuindo_ a visita. — Tamborilou os dedos na lateral de sua costela, ainda com os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo, se sentia estupida em pé, parada no meio do quarto, mas mesmo assim não quis mudar sua posição.

— Você não estava em casa quando eu o visitei.

— Ok. Lembrar-me-ei disso na próxima vez. — Estava pronta para refutar a fala dele, mas naquele instante Kakashi pareceu perceber, junto com ela, o que havia em cima de sua cômoda, ao lado dele. Era o casaco laranja berrante de Naruto que ela tinha surrupiado assim como o livro.

No caso de Naruto, a invasão foi mais do que benéfica. A sujeira que encontrou naquele apartamento era tremenda, bem capaz de uma superbactéria nascesse naquele ambiente e infectasse toda a Vila. Seu amigo ficaria surpreso quando voltasse e se deparasse com tudo limpo e arrumado.

Kakashi pegou a peça, girando-a entre seus dedos, observando com certa nostalgia o antigo casaco de um dos seus alunos. Provavelmente não cabia mais nele, mas talvez ainda servisse em Sakura e o cheiro dela era claro e cristalino naquela roupa.

— Talvez seja mais fácil e menos doloroso enviar uma carta do que ficar apenas esperando por notícias. Sabe que Naruto não tem cabeça para essas coisas. — Deu de ombros, deixando os braços caírem molemente junto a lateral de seu corpo e então jogou-se na cama fitando os pontos luminosos no teto.

— Como eu enviaria uma carta para alguém que eu não sei onde está, Kakashi-sensei? — Ouviu o ranger da velha poltrona quando ele se ergueu e logo em seguida um corpo caia ao lado do seu. As pernas de Kakashi estavam na direção de seu rosto, ambos observavam o teto pintado de azul escuro e cheio de pontinhos que pareciam estrelas desregulares.

— Primeiro pare de me chamar de sensei, não o sou mais. E segundo, v _ocê_ não sabe, mas tem quem saiba. Escreva e me entregue que eu faço o resto. — Após essas palavras, caíram em um silêncio confortável: Kakashi focado nas estrelas, Sakura no que escreveria para o seu melhor amigo.

A mão enluvada de Kakashi estava próxima a de Sakura e às vezes, por breves instantes, elas se esbarravam e por alguma razão uma vontade nova e inesperada surgia. Um desejo insano de estender seus dedos e sentir a textura da pele dele.

— Por que tem um _céu_ no teto do seu quarto?

— Eu gosto da noite. É escura, é sombria, é... — sufocou o resto do que iria dizer, remexendo-se desconcertada. — As estrelas me acalmam. — Kakashi pareceu incomodado por algo também e se ergueu, dando um leve tapinha na capa de seu livro, fitando o rosto alvo de sua aluna. Ela tinha arranjado um jeito de guardar todos em seu quarto.

— Bem, pense no que eu disse e escreva. — Virou o rosto deparando-se com o olhar de Kakashi tão intenso que mesmo coberta se sentiu nua, e para sua surpresa não desejou se cobrir. — Até a próxima.

— Não invada mais meu quarto! — Demorou demais para responder e quando o fez já estava sozinha outra vez.

Puxou um bloco de anotações e uma caneta de seu criado mudo, apoiou-se no travesseiro, deitando de bruços e fitou o papel em branco por um tempo. Não tinha pensado em fazer isso antes e agora parecia que tinha tanta coisa a dizer que não conseguia escolher uma.

 _Querido Naruto,_

 _Adorado Naruto,_

 _Prezado Naruto,_

 _Peste dos Infernos nominada Naruto,_

 _Olá, Naruto,_

 _Naruto,_

 _O dia está bom_ _. Meu treino vai bem. O que tem feito? Eu_

Fitou as palavras vazias e anuiu, deitando a cabeça ao lado do bloco. Duvidava que Naruto se interessasse em saber o que tinha praticado de _ninjutsu_ médico, ou quais as últimas novidades no meio dos antídotos. Poderia contar sobre as pessoas da Vila, mas parecia bobo e ele não ligaria para isso também.

Estava morrendo de saudades e isso deveria servir de inspiração, mas ao que tudo indicava, não era bem assim que funcionava. Talvez fossem os três anos que criaram uma barreira ou receio, mas parecia que nada era bom o suficiente para ser compartilhado.

 _Eu peguei o Icha Icha e, Kakashi-sensei me pegou no meio da leitura. Agora não consigo mais olhar para ele sem me sentir estranha. E acho que ele também está me olhando estranho..._

Riscou a frase antes de terminá-la. As palavras saíram sem ela perceber, mas assim que percebeu o que estava escrevendo, descartou. Não poderia enviar aquilo a Naruto, de forma alguma _._ Fitou a poltrona que há poucos minutos tinha abrigado seu ex-sensei.

 _E acho que ele também está me olhando estranho._

Amassou o papel, jogando-o em cima da cômoda. Tirou tudo que estava largado em cima da cama, puxou a coberta e se cobriu por inteiro, desejando que o sono viesse assim que fechasse os olhos e nenhum pensamento impróprio a tomasse.

.

* * *

.

Era curioso como a intimidade funcionava.

Entre uma invasão e outra em seu quarto, onde por vezes Kakashi apenas ocupava uma poltrona e lia seus contos infames, Sakura tomou coragem para fazer a mesma coisa. Sua primeira invadida, com ele presente, foi usando a janela da sala, ele estava na cozinha preparando um chá, apenas a olhou e pegou outro saquinho de chá de no pote. A segunda vez ocorreu depois de um exaustivo treino com Tsunade, lhe ocorreu a ideia de que não seria ruim ficar por lá um tempo, no entanto todas as janelas estavam muito bem fechadas.

Chegou a cogitar que ele podia não estar em casa, mas isso não era impedimento, um dia tinha voltado do hospital e tinha um bilhete dele dizendo que tinha comido sua caixa de biscoitos. Correu para a escada de incêndios, escorando-se em seu corrimão para alcançar o basculante. Enfiou primeiro uma das pernas, abaixando o tronco e passando pela estreita abertura; quando estava com metade do corpo para dentro o notou parado ao lado da pilastra na cozinha.

— Não sabia que era tão elástica. Bom. — Tentou parecer impassível, mas sabia que seu rosto corado a entregava, continuou a sua invasão e ele saiu da sala. Ao pisar no chão parou, perguntando-se se as janelas teriam permanecido fechadas desde a última vez que tinha entrado ali.

A semana do basculante foi seguida de diversos comentários sobre a sua elasticidade. Da terceira em diante não houve mais obstáculos ou comentários mordazes, as janelas permaneceram abertas e ela não conseguia usar a porta, que de alguma forma parecia quebrar o encanto. Entre só entrar, sentar e conversar, começaram a ocorrer lanches, e algumas vezes até mesmo almoços, que ela trazia. Às vezes até comia sozinha, deixando a porção dele guardada.

Kakashi sempre levava empanados quando retribuía as visitas e teve uma vez que estava bebendo algo de coco dado por Genma que tinha forte cheiro de álcool. Ela provou só um pouco, mas que fora o suficiente para queimar sua garganta e deixar sua boca com aquele gosto por horas.

A necessidade de conversar sempre era inexistente entre eles, pois apreciavam apenas a companhia um do outro. Por vocês a conversa morria em algum tópico e nenhum dos dois se dava ao trabalho em puxar outro assunto, ou ver necessidade nisso. Em outros tempos morreria de vergonha de estar ali, agora parecia quase um absurdo não ter feito tudo isso antes.

— Por que você quase não tem móveis e itens decorativos? — A sala era bem austera, tinha a estante dos livros, uma mesa de centro, um sofá de dois acentos que eles ocupavam e mais duas poltronas. Tinha uma luminária no espaço atrás deles e uma mesa de jantar para quatro pessoas, com um quadro de um cachorro solitário na parede.

— Tem o essencial, é só o que basta. — Ela descordava, mas ficou quieta. Seu antebraço estava colado ao dele e isso era outra coisa que tinha mudado. Eles viviam se tocando, não se tocando propriamente dizendo, mas se esbarrando e relaxando.

Joelho contra joelho em baixo da mesa, uma mão que escorava em outra mão, um ombro, um braço e uma vez uma cabeça repousada sobre um ombro largo. Uma tarde ela ficou contando os calos que ele tinha na mão e ele não se importou que os dedos dela ficassem deslizando de uma ponta a outra e ela só o largou quando sua mente viajou de encontro a um desejo de querer ser tocada também.

Kakashi se mexeu e ela desencostou levando a mão à tigela, pegando uma das rodelas de laranja que tinha ali. Com maestria, ele tinha cortado em gomos, mas ela ainda preferia chupar a comê-la por inteiro. Levou o pedaço de fruta a boca, sugando o sumo e fitando com atenção a estante om os vários exemplas de _Icha Icha_. Laranja lhe pareceu uma fruta erótica, girou o novo gomo entre seus dedos.

 _Morder, chupar e puxar._

Olha o que ela andava pensando. Será que era assim que Jiraya buscava inspiração? Em tudo e qualquer coisa? Encostou o novo gomo a boca, não tinha como ver a forma que Kakashi chupava uma laranja, ele poderia só deslizar e sugar, como poderia morder... Por um momento pensou ter sentido uma respiração próxima ao seu ouvido, mordeu a fruta e o suco escorreu pelo seu queixo.

Virou a cabeça abruptamente, o rosto dele não estava próximo, não tinha como ter sentido algo e ele tampouco parecia ter mudado de posição para disfarçar. Deparou-se com seu olhar meticuloso sobre si, a mão dele se ergueu em sua direção e com tamanha deliberação limpou o queixo delicado, subindo o polegar para os lábios rosados arrastando-o por toda a sua extremidade.

O coração de Sakura pula em seu peito e cai sobre o ponto onde a boca dele deveria estar e estava, porém coberta.

 _Coberta._

Se ela pedisse que ele tirasse, será que o faria? Mas por que faria? Pensamento bobo, não tinha razão para ele tomar tal atitude. Não tinha com o que barganhar, ou... Manteve seu olhar fixo no ponto entre o queixo e o nariz tentando reconhecer qualquer mínimo contorno que pudesse ter. Sua mão cravada no braço do sofá. Desviou o olhar quando pareceu que de alguma forma seu olhar era indecente, tão indecente quanto seus pensamentos. Afundou em seu canto, não deveria pensar essas coisas.

— Como vai a carta para Naruto? — Deu de ombros.

— Bem, ela vai indo...

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continua..**

* * *

 **Glossário:**

 _Icha Icha Violence* é um dos livros escritos pelo Jiraya mesmo, ele é real e existe dentro do universo de Naruto é o "Amassos Violentos", no entanto o conteúdo não é conhecido e qualquer outro titulo citado na história foi de minha criação._ **  
**

 _ _onsen_ *_ _são as águas termais japonesas, lugares calmos e pacatos, para os japoneses constantemente relacionados a um recanto, uma fuga da civilização._

 **Nota:**

Na configuração do word todas aquelas vezes que ela tentava escrever a carta, a maneira de nomea-lo ela riscava o nome, só que na formatação do não tem essa opção, sorry...

 _E então, Lua, como estamos? Pronta para mais? kkkk_


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 _Caro Naruto,_

 _Acho que estou enlouquecendo._

Mantinha-se abaixada atrás de uma moita espessa, fitando com atenção a clareira a sua frente. Buscando qualquer movimentação suspeita nas folhagens em volta, qualquer som que denunciasse o posicionamento dele. Kakashi era perito em se esconder, estava sinceramente pensando em algum chamariz, porque continuar agachada por mais meia hora estava fora de cogitação.

Tinha plantão a cumprir após aquele treino e não podia começar o dia com seu nível de chakra baixo. Levou uma das mãos até a bolsa de armas em sua perna contando quantos _sebons_ ainda tinha em seu poder.

Usar um _bunshin_ lhe pareceu uma boa sacada, apesar de comum. Pegando um papel explosivo, amarrou em uma kunai e ergueu as mãos, preparando-se para começar a fazer os selos de liberação quando sentiu a atmosfera ao seu redor sofrer uma leve variação. Jogou o corpo para o lado, esquivando-se por muito pouco do ataque de Kakashi, liberou a kunai, ativando o selo e correndo para longe. O _Copy-ninja_ recuou apenas um pouco chamuscado.

Sakura não esperou que ele desaparecesse ou a atacasse primeiro, foi para cima com toda a sua velocidade e força, porém Kakashi se defendia e esquivava com movimentos rápidos e precisos, parecia gracioso cortando o ar. Pensamento errado, pois tal ideia a desconcentrou da luta em si no momento em que achou que, enquanto girava para evitar que o soco dela o acertasse direto nas costelas, teve certeza que ele deu uma ligeira rebolada e isso tirou dela segundos e os deu a ele.

Só foi preciso mais um giro para que ele a derrubasse no chão com o _sharingan_ brilhando perigosamente em um de seus olhos. Suas costas bateram no chão com estampido, suas costelas queimaram, seus músculos pareciam retesados, mas o que queimava profundamente eram seus braços, o exato ponto onde Kakashi os segurava rente ao corpo dela. Ele estava sentado em seu quadril, ela se remexeu e ele apertou as canelas na lateral do corpo delgado de Sakura.

— Solte-me! Você venceu, já sabemos disso. — O aperto pareceu demorar uma vida para afrouxar e, quando feito, Sakura ergueu parte do tronco, mas ele continuava prendendo suas pernas. Empurrou-o sem sucesso e logo estava deitada outra vez com os braços presos sobre a sua cabeça.

— Você lembra que temos um acordo e o que acontece com quem perde? — Trincou o maxilar, virando o rosto, constrangida pela proximidade excessiva. Girou os punhos, mas o aperto dele era firme, só se soltaria usando sua super força. — Sakura _-chan.._. — Grunhiu, ele fazia de propósito, só porque sabia que ela odiava.

— Eu sei que temos...

— Então sabe que... — mordeu o lábio inferior, parando de tentar se soltar e o encarando de uma vez.

— O que vai querer? — Os olhos de Kakashi deram uma ligeira comprimida, ele sorria, sabia disso.

— Vai saber na hora certa. — Ele deu uma pequena inclinada para frente, os cabelos grisalhos roçaram em sua bochecha e em seguida não havia mais nada a não ser uma densa nuvem de fumaça.

Permaneceu deitada no chão poeirento, arrependendo-se da ideia idiota de treinar com Kakashi e consequentemente de acabar entrando em um tipo de aposta com ele. Sete lutas e o vencedor pode pedir o que quiser ao perdedor. Nem sabia direito o que queria, nem sabia se pediria algo, mas a boba concordou e agora estava ali, 3 a 4... Se não tivesse se descuidado...

Anuiu, tocando sua bochecha e os braços que ainda parecia formigar pelo contato. Ergueu-se em um salto e foi correndo para casa, precisava de um banho - bem gelado de preferência- e depois do plantão quem sabe não acabava visitando Ino.

— Isso é culpa sua! — Ino parou de retocar sua maquiagem, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas enquanto Sakura jogava o seu jaleco dentro do armário.

— Culpa minha? Posso saber o que eu fiz? — Sakura suspirou, terminando de ajeitar sua roupa.

— Ficou falando aquele monte de besteiras sobre o Kakashi-sensei e agora...

— E agora? — Incentivou a amiga, fechando o espelhinho que segurava e encarando a Haruno com interesse.

— E agora minha cabeça está um caos de sensei e... queixos, e rebolados... — Ino enganchou seu braço no de Sakura, puxando-a para perto.

— Ok. Hoje você vai vir comigo.

— Não!

— Não lembro de ter perguntado a sua opinião, testuda. Que coisa, não? — Revirou os olhos, mas sem ter muito o que fazer, a acompanhou. Ino praticamente arrastava Sakura para fora do Hospital.

Pararam em frente a um bar que Sakura não frequentava, na verdade não era adepta a bares de maneira geral. Se entrou naquele ou em qualquer outro alguma vez foi para tirar sua _shishou._ Fora isso não se misturavam. Ino se desvencilhou dela, caminhando com familiaridade entre os ninjas e até mesmo cumprimentando alguns, relutou, observando o interior do estabelecimento antes de acompanhá-la.

— Você lembra que nós não temos...

— Dois _shirley temple_. — O rapaz atrás do balcão assentiu com a cabeça e se afastou, Sakura puxou o braço da amiga, sussurrando enérgica.

— Ficou louca! Não podemos beber. — Ino se desvencilhou do agarre, revirando os olhos e se acomodando em um dos banquinhos do bar.

— E nem vamos, é um coquetel sem álcool, mas ninguém sabe disso e pega mal ficar em um bar sem beber nada. — A Yamanaka soltou suas longas madeixas de loiras, suspirou-se, sentando-se ao lado da amiga.

— Por que você vem em um bar?

— Para conhecer pessoas. Eu aprecio ter uma vida social, sabe? Quer dizer, ao menos nos dias que meu pai não aparece. — Deu de ombros fazendo pouco caso da situação, mas Sakura esquadrinhou o local em busca do senhor Yamanaka. — Relaxa, ele está em missão.

— Essas pessoas conhecem o seu pai, elas podem...

— Ninguém nunca contou. — As duas bebidas rubras foram postas à frente delas, Sakura girou o canudo remexendo o gelo, insegura. Não tinha certeza se podia confiar totalmente no que Ino dizia, ergueu o copo e cheirou o conteúdo, só sentiu o aroma de cerejas.

Deu uma pequena golada e realmente não tinha álcool, só era doce, muito doce. Tomou mais um pouco, observando as pessoas a sua volta. Havia alguns rostos conhecidos, todos mais velhos. Tinha quase certeza que havia visto Genma de relance em uma das mesas.

— Sabe, você nunca me perguntou quando foi que eu comecei a reparar no seu sensei. — Sakura a fitou, Ino também não a fitava, também parecia analisar o local, mexia no brinco de sua orelha esquerda.

— Pensei que a resposta fosse "sempre", afinal você é uma depravada incurável. — Ouviu a risadinha dela, tomando outro gole de sua bebida, sua boca parecia ter se acostumado com doçura excessiva.

— Foi quando eu o vi aqui a primeira vez. Quer dizer, sempre achei ele bonito, mas sei lá... Quando o vi aqui tudo mudou. — A palavra flerte piscou luminosa na cabeça de Sakura. Passou a ponta dos dedos pela borda de seu copo, ele vinha... Deu um longo gole de sua bebida, desejando que fosse aquele troço de coco que ele lhe ofereceu uma vez.

— E sendo sincera, eu queria ser uma delas. — Ino deu uma risadinha. Sakura queria muito acompanha-la e parecer descontraída com aquele assunto, mas o sorriso não queria sair de jeito maneira.

Quando voltou a fitar o interior do bar, seu olhar se demorava a cada mulher que surgia se perguntando se alguma delas já tinha sido alvo de seus flertes, se riram de alguma piada, se ele as tocou. Frustrava-se ao ver que a grande maioria eram bonitas demais. Apertou o lóbulo de sua orelha, sua atenção caindo sobre uma morena no canto do bar, tomava algo em uma taça oval e fingia não ouvir e ver um homem que se inclinava ao seu lado, falando alguma coisa.

Ela era muito bonita, tinha as maçãs do rosto proeminentes, o nariz pequeno e levemente arrebitado. Tinha certeza de que ela já estivera ali antes junto com Kakashi, seria alguém que ele investiria a sua atenção.

Conseguia vê-los com clareza, substituindo o homem inconveniente pelo o seu galante ex-sensei. Ela não estaria fingindo não vê-lo e sim sorrindo e jogando os cabelos para trás, alisando o peito dele sempre que a oportunidade surgisse. Sem dúvida mexeria no colete dele, enfiando sua mão por dentro da peça quando a conversa já começava a inclinar para outro lado. Ele provavelmente tocaria nas coxas dela, um toque sutil, contido, no pescoço, nos braços, acariciaria as costas.

Largou a própria orelha, descendo a ponta do dedo pelo seu pescoço, seu olhar pregado na mulher. Podia vê-lo até mesmo abraçando-a e deixando que seus dedos roçassem no canto dos seios dela, se a permissão fosse concedida e é claro que seria. Ninguém perceberia e então um sussurro, um sorriso e aquela troca de olhares seriam a confirmação do acordo e, em algum momento eles sairiam juntos ou separados, para casa ou para a viela. E então ele tiraria a máscara e... ofegou, sendo tragada de volta a realidade caindo com um baque oco. Passou os olhos novamente pelas mulheres ao redor. Todas elas... todas...

— E lá vai ao ataque!

— O que?

Se Ino disse algo naquele pequeno momento de reflexão, Sakura não ouviu e agora era a amiga quem parecia concentrada demais em um ponto para poder respondê-la. Buscou o que atraía a Yamanaka e pôde ver a cabeleira branca tão distinta despontar no meio das pessoas.

O canto em que estavam era bem escondido, mas ainda assim afundou na cadeira, desejando que ele não a visse. Estava de costas cumprimentando alguns caras, tomou alguma coisa que lhe foi oferecida e segurou o homem ao seu lado pelo ombro. Como que por reflexo, seu olhar voltou-se para mulher da outra ponta, que também tinha visto Kakashi e para sua tormenta, sorria.

Levantou, deixando para trás a bebida e o idiota, caminhando com passos decididos até o Hatake. Não queria ver, mas não conseguia desviar o olhar, a morena chegou por trás e sussurrou alguma coisa em seu ouvido, Kakashi se virou para ela e em seguida passou a mão pela cintura fina e a acompanhou para um canto que Sakura não conseguia enxergar de onde estava.

— Eu disse que... — seu estômago embrulhou. Imaginar e ver eram coisas completamente diferentes. Não estava mais curiosa e desejosa de ver, nunca esteve na verdade, sua boca estava seca. Por alguma razão não queria estar ali, o ambiente parecia intoxicado e a nauseava. — Sakura? — Fitou o olhar confuso e preocupado de Ino, forçou um sorriso, remexendo os ombros com displicência.

— Eu estou ficando com sono. Vou para casa. — Ino abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas pareceu desistir, Sakura pagou por sua bebida e partiu com passos apressados, jurando para si mesma que aquele aperto era irritação, pura e genuína por qualquer uma poder ver o rosto dele e sua aluna não.

Ao chegar em casa, tomou cuidado para não fazer barulhou ao subir as escadas, seus pais já estavam dormindo. Cruzou o corredor do patamar superior na ponta dos pés, abrindo uma brecha mínima da porta e se enfiando por ela, fechando-a bem devagar para que nenhum ruído perturbasse a calma do seu lar.

— Muito gentil da sua parte se preocupar assim com seus pais. — O susto que ela levou foi sem procedentes. Girou, batendo as costas na porta, levou as mãos à boca para conter o grito que quase escapou. Ouviu uma tossida do quarto ao lado, mas nenhum outro som. Trêmula, esticou a mão, ligando o interruptor da luz.

Quando o quarto clareou a silhueta de Kakashi ganhou forma, sentado displicente sobre o peitoril da janela.

— Parece aborrecida. O que está acontecendo? — _Você está acontecendo_. Pressionou bem os seus lábios, tornando-os apenas uma linha tensa, largou as sandálias em um canto e seguiu caminhando em direção à cama, desfazendo-a.

— O que quer aqui?

— Vim informa-la que já sei o que quero pedir. — Apertou o travesseiro contra o corpo, erguendo a cabeça para fitá-lo, mas o que viu foi a morena do bar sorrindo para ele enquanto tinha a cintura enlaçada.

— Vim informá-la que já sei o que quero pedir. — Apertou o travesseiro contra o corpo, erguendo a cabeça para fitá-la, mas o que viu foi a morena do bar sorrindo para ele enquanto tinha a cintura enlaçada.

— E precisava correr até aqui para dizer isso? Ah, Kakashi-sensei... Vá, não estrague sua noite por mim. — Estava certa de ter ouvido uma risadinha.

— Não está atrapalhando. — Desencostou do peitoril, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça. — Enfim, esteja amanhã depois do almoço na minha casa. — Esperou que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, no entanto ele apenas se virou, ameaçando sair deixando apenas aquela instrução sem explicação.

— Sensei, espere! — Kakashi não se virou, apenas inclinou a cabeça em direção a Sakura. A garota encolheu os ombros juntando as mãos em frente ao corpo. — Não vai dizer mais nada? Quer dizer... talvez eu precise me preparar, ou, ou... _levar_ algo para cumprir...

— Só preciso de você lá, nada mais. — As palavras dele a desconcertaram. Engoliu em seco, abaixando a cabeça e fitando os próprios pés descalços tendo entender o que aquilo poderia significar. — E Sakura?

— Hum?

— Não me chame de sensei uma terceira vez. — Não deu tempo de questioná-lo sobre isso. Após dizer tais palavras Kakashi escapuliu pela janela desaparecendo na noite fresca de Konoha.

Sakura anuiu, se jogando na cama e fitando os pontinhos prata no teto de seu quarto. Tentando não pensar no que ocorreria a ela caso dissesse uma terceira vez, mas fechar a mente para isso a levava até o "castigo" e isso era ainda mais perturbador. O que Kakashi poderia lhe pedir?

Não conseguiu dormir bem. Passou a noite inteira virando de um lado para outro, tendo a todo o momento uma visão sua em alguma situação inusitada e embaraçosa. Algumas de si andando por Konoha usando um traje estilo o de Gai e Lee, ou vestindo uma roupa de empregada sexy e o chamando de "mestre", sendo a segunda bem mais provável. Não só pela conotação, mas pelo que conhecia de Kakashi, ele não era feito de humilhações públicas, preferia as piadas internas e tirava muito mais proveito e satisfação disso.

O suspense a torturou até o raiar do dia quando o cansaço enfim conseguiu vencer sua mente torturada. Não tinha que ir ao hospital, o que deu a Sakura algumas horas de um sonho perturbador envolvendo ela, Kakashi, uma sala de aula e uma régua. Acordou com o chamado de sua mãe para o almoço.

Não levantou de imediato, virou-se para a janela de seu quarto, contemplando o céu nublado. O pânico já se apoderava de cada partícula de seu ser. Saiu da cama se arrastando e fez tudo o que precisava com deliberada lentidão. Mesmo antes de chegar à cozinha já sabia que nada passaria por sua garganta naquele dia, no entanto, ainda assim, sentou-se a mesa.

Ouviu seus pais terem uma conversa frívola sobre o que aconteceu ao filho do vizinho, enquanto jogava sua comida de um lado para o outro, o som das garfadas a sua volta pareciam um tic-tac tenebroso que a lembravam a todo o momento que algo terrível a aguardava em minutos. Quando as cadeiras foram afastadas, Sakura desejou começar a comer agora apenas para retardar sua ida.

— Sakura, você não comeu quase nada. — E o prato foi tirado de sua frente antes que tivesse a oportunidade de objetar. Sem mais razão para ficar ali, se levantou e partiu como quem vai para forca.

Cruzou as portas de entrada no prédio com sua ansiedade crescendo a cada passo. Desde que passara a se tornar frequentadora da casa de Kakashi aquela era a primeira vez que de fato entrava no prédio e isso apenas aumentou o desconforto, principalmente quando os moradores que desciam as escadas pareciam fazer uma análise criteriosa dela. Quantas mulheres eles devem ter visto indo e vindo daquele apartamento? Será que imaginavam que era a ele quem visitava? Pensariam que eles...

Chegou ao sétimo andar mais rápido do que esperava e, sem nenhuma razão para continuar a protelar o encontro, ergueu o punho dando três toques suaves na madeira. Sem demora Kakashi abriu a porta, usava uma calça de moletom preta e uma camisa de mesma cor meia manga colada ao dorso bem delineado.

Kakashi deu dois passos para trás, abrindo toda a porta, Sakura se esgueirou para dentro da residência, recostando-se na parede oposta à que ele estava. Não houve reprimenda por tal comportamento, na verdade ele fingiu nem notar, cruzou o estreio corredor, encaminhou-se para a cozinha as costas dela e terminou de lavar sua louça.

—Aceita alguma coisa para beber ou comer?

Negou com um aceno nervoso de cabeça. Virou-se, observando-o sobre o balcão, engoliu em seco, tirando as sandálias e caminhando para o interior do apartamento. Tossiu, limpando a garganta e fitando o ambiente _clean_ , vazio e organizado.

— Hum, _Kakashi_ , o que eu vou ter que fazer?

Ele não a respondeu de imediato. Fechou o registro da pia, secando suas mãos com deliberada tranquilidade, o que apenas a enervou um pouco mais, pois enquanto mantinha sua calma rotineira, seu olhar indolente se mantinha fixo em Sakura e isso a inquietava demais. Seu estômago revirava tanto que ela estava começando a temer acabar regurgitando a qualquer momento.

Após guardar a louça, Kakashi, enfim saiu da cozinha, cruzando o pequeno espaço entre um cômodo e outro, passando direto por sua ex-aluna e se encaminhando até a estante de livros. De imediato Sakura corou, observando-o analisar criticamente os exemplares expostos. Suas mãos começaram a soar só de imaginar tudo que ele poderia mandar que ela fizesse com relação àqueles livros. De chacota pública a interpretação de alguma cena, sendo a segunda opção ainda mais temível, o rubor em sua face aumentou drasticamente em visão de tal pensamento.

Após sua avaliação um livro foi eleito, não era nenhum dos dois exemplares que Sakura chegou a ler, esse possuía a capa lilás e quando ele foi estendido em sua direção pode ler o título: _Icha Icha Mistic_ ; virou o encadernado de um lado para o outro tentando adivinhar que tipo de história poderia haver por trás daquele nome.

— Eu quero que leia. — Pestanejou diante daquelas simples palavras, abriu a boca algumas vezes, porém nenhum som saiu. Perante o seu silêncio, Kakashi se adiantou ao sofá de dois lugares, sentou-se com o braço apoiado no dorso do móvel, o rosto escorado entre seus dedos longos.

Sakura permaneceu parada contemplando sua "prenda". Bem, não era interpretação de uma cena, mas era quase isso. Fitou o exemplar em suas mãos, parecia ter três marcadores distintos, aparentemente a indecisão foi pura encenação, ele sabia o que daria a ela desde o início. Mordeu a ponta da língua para segurar a vontade de grunhir. Caminhou até a poltrona mais próxima, ocupando o acento em frente ao seu ex-sensei.

Fervendo de indignação, abriu o livro com mais força do que o necessário, arreganhando o exemplar, o Hatake soltou um muxoxo aborrecido, não se importou. Ignorou completamente a marcação feita, pigarreou, cruzou as pernas, respirou fundo e começou:

— **O tilintar de aço contra aço ressoou no ar...**

— Não.

Umedeceu o lábio inferior, erguendo a cabeça e mantendo seu olhar fixo na luminária solitária na parede. Ignorava Kakashi fervorosamente, tamborilando a ponta dos dedos sobre o livro em seu colo.

— É para começar de onde está marcado. — A voz dele saiu mais macia que o normal, parecia um ronronado, divertia-se com a situação dela, com a teimosia, com a indulgência e com as bochechas coradas.

Apertou a capa entre seus dedos. Já sabia que era isso, além da vontade de desafiar suas ordens havia uma ligeira esperança de que ele permitisse, talvez por piedade, que ela não lesse no que estivesse marcado. Pois podia presumir muito bem quais partes ele queria ouvir.

— **Hachiko poderia jurar ou apostar (se não fosse contra suas crenças) que aquele lugar nunca tinha abrigado um indivíduo tão indistinto e impuro antes. Torceu o pano na bacia que tinha encontrado ali, levando a testa em brasas do samurai desacordado.**

 **Ergueu-se, dando a volta no homem, prostrando-se em frente à pequena janela do recinto. O céu obscurecido fazia crer que a noite já tinha caído, mas ela sabia que não poderia ser mais do que três horas da tarde. Ficou na ponta dos pés, fitando pelas pequenas brechas da grande janela o caminho aberto na mata alta, mas nem isso a chuva permitia.**

 **As pessoas pouco se aventuravam por aquelas bandas e, com aquela tempestade rasgando o céu, as chances de receberem ajuda acabavam se tornando quase nulas. Respirou fundo tentando afastar a vontade de amaldiçoá-lo por ser tão imprudente e por tê-la seguido mesmo sem conhecer o caminho.**

 **Como se soubesse que rondava os pensamentos da jovem** _miko_ ***, o homem soltou um grunhido chamando sua atenção. A garota o fitou, as bochechas avermelhadas e o rosto contraído de dor. A instalação era precária, tendo apenas um tatame e pouquíssimos legumes e verduras para tentar fazer algo com sustância.**

 **Em outros tempos, conseguiria juntar sua energia espiritual para salvá-lo, no entanto, por alguma razão, seus poderes haviam começado a falhar. Tudo isso tinha se iniciado há mais ou menos na última virada da lua quando...**

— **Venha, venha... não — Começava a dizer palavras incoerentes, uma ruga surgiu na testa da jovem**. **A febre não cedia de jeito algum.**

 **No ápice de seu desespero, desamarrou o pano que ele carregava no pescoço caindo sobre os ombros e usou para tapar a janela, pegando seu** _sode-kukuri_ _ *****_ **e amarrando em volta do buraco, impossibilitando a entrada do ar frio. Soltou a tira que mantinha a túnica de seu quimono e a saia pregueada vermelha bem rente ao corpo e tapou a fresta da porta.**

 **Sem nenhuma corrente de ar, existia a chance da febre ceder. Ajoelhou-se perante o enfermo, juntando as mãos em frente ao corpo e rogando aos deuses por clemência e para que a pasta que tinha feito na ferida dele fosse o suficiente, porque não tinha condições dela sair para preparar outra.**

 **Após sua breve oração, pegou o pano, limpando o suor no rosto jovem e voltou a mergulhá-lo na água, torcendo e repousando na testa suada. Observando com atenção e assim imóvel não parecia a pessoa orgulhosa e presunçosa que tinha conhecido, era quase agradável.**

 **Suas bochechas ruborizaram perante a lembrança de seu encontro no campo dos girassóis, o que ele tinha feito ao puxá-la para cela de seu cavalo e feito com que sentisse...**

Suspirou, fechando o livro e o fitando, Kakashi a observava com um olhar enigmático, não tinha trocado de posição desde que a leitura havia se iniciado, parecia uma estátua humana.

— Por quanto tempo eu vou ter que continuar lendo?

— Isso, sou eu quem decide, por hora pode voltar. Você estava chegando a um ponto interessante. E se quiser por um pouco mais de empolgação em sua voz, não me incomodaria. — Sakura mordeu a língua, segurando a vontade de lhe dar uma resposta bem malcriada. Arreganhou o livro, batendo-o em suas pernas, voltando a sua tortura em forma de leitura.

— **(...) Grunhia baixinho, tentando parecer pior do que realmente estava. As horas tinham passado e apesar da chuva não ter dado uma trégua, todos os zelosos cuidados de Hachiko haviam dado resultado. A febre tinha cedido um pouco, ele até tinha aberto os olhos, mas ela não tinha percebido. Foi no instante em que torcia o pano, inclinando-se sobre a bacia e do ponto onde estava pode ver com exatidão o** _hakui_ *** dela abrindo e deixando à mostra o topo dos...** _ **seios**_ **macios.**

 **A visão o apeteceu e ciente de que todo o cuidado acabaria quando ele acordasse, voltou a fechar os olhos e manter sua farsa da melhor forma que podia, mantendo sua visão bem precária pelas pálpebras semicerradas e os gemidos constantes mantendo-a tão compenetrada que não reparava o quanto suas curvas o agradavam.**

 **Seu sangue tinha escorrido para a virilha, pulsando com ardor. Não podia descrever o quanto a visão daquela miko o enchia de prazer todas as vezes que ela se inclinava e a pele macia preenchia sua visão.**

 **Em seu furor, sedento de desejo, quis mais do que estava recebendo. E de centímetro a centímetro foi movendo seu braço em direção a borda do quimono dela, prendendo-a em seus beijos e dando puxões leves sempre que ela se mexia, tentando parecer que o deslize fosse natural. Mas era muito pouco, queria a visão clara daqueles,** hum **, daqueles,** bem **, seios... fartos.**

Encolheu os ombros, respirando fundo e fazendo força para tentar manter seu tom natural, não ergueu a cabeça, apesar de ter ouvido o som de fricção da roupa dele contra o sofá.

 **Não podendo mais esperar nem um minuto para tocar aquela pele de veludo, puxou a peça com brusquidão, o quimono de fato abriu, escorregando por um dos braços e dando aos olhos do samurai uma visão divina das virtudes maravilhosas da jovem.**

— **Oh! Eu sabia! Sabia que tinha algo errado, sua febre já tinha cedido há um tempo e não fazia sentido algum você continuar no estado que estava. — A mão pequena bateu forte sobre o tórax do homem, uma, duas, três vezes.**

 **Nenhum pouco interessado na fúria de sua prenda, segurou-lhe ambas as mãos na sétima batida, fazendo com que caísse sobre ele.**

— **O que posso dizer em minha defesa? Acho que você deve ter poderes mágicos, minha miko. — Com a mão livre ele traçou o contorno do rosto dela descendo para o pescoço, sentindo a pulsação vibrante de seu coração. — Enfeitiçou-me de tal maneira que não consigo suportar ficar sem tocá-la.**

— **Não! Não... — Sua convicção estremecia perante aquele homem. Ela arfou quando... a** _ **mão**_ **dele invadiu seu quimono.**

— **Tem certeza que a resposta é não? — Seus dedos calejados pelas batalhas circundaram,** hum, eu... hum **, circundaram o ma-mamilo rosado, já... entu,** _hum_ **,** _ **entumecido**_ **. — Não irei forçá-la jamais, minha cara.**

Respirou fundo, Kakashi não fazia um ruído sequer, seus joelhos colados um ao outro. Em um momento tinha notado que sem perceber havia remexido as coxas, buscando o atrito, mas logo parou, se endireitando. Não poderia dar esse tipo de demonstração.

— **O bico rijo perante o seu toque, fazia com que a palpitação em seu... m...** _ **membro**_ **... se tornasse ainda mais intensa e perceptível.**

Umedeceu os lábios, apertava tanto a capa do livro que as juntas de seus dedos estavam esbranquiçadas.

 **Hachiko mantinha os lábios grudados, pressionando com força, sentindo seus dentes cravando na parte interna de sua boca. Tudo isso para que não dissesse, não proferisse aquelas palavras que pareciam querer saltar de dentro de si. Ela era uma sacerdotisa, seguia um chamado, tinha um dom e estava desejando ardentemente se entregar para um samurai mundano.**

 **Aquilo só poderia ser um teste, a tentação. Precisava resistir e recuperar seus poderes. Esquecendo a sanidade e a ferida, ele girou o corpo, mantendo-a presa embaixo dele, sua coxa enviando pontadas dolorosas para o resto de seu corpo, mas não se importou, fitou os imensos olhos negros e a beijou com** _ **ardor**_ **.**

 **Toda a força de vontade dela pareceu ruir perante aquela ação. Abriu o próprio quimono e desceu os beijos ao pescoço suave e imaculado, seu dorso nu roçando ao feminino, a fricção o enlouquecendo.**

 **Não tinha mais forças para resistir às investidas do libertino, seu corpo clamava pelas carícias que só ele poderia lhe propor. No entanto, para seu pesar, tudo se findou. Por alguma razão desconhecida pela sacerdotisa, Kato tinha cessado as caricias e até mesmo se afastado.**

 **Fitou-o sentado ao seu lado. O peitoral largo a mostra, o abdômen bem torneado e bronzeado pelos treinos incessantes, algumas cicatrizes esporádicas, seu corpo vibrou perante aquele homem. Em seu rosto um sorriso presunçoso e em seu olhar puro desejo, engoliu em seco perante aquela visão, tão extasiada que nem pensou em se cobrir.**

 **Abriu a boca para questioná-lo, mas a voz tinha lhe abandonado. Todavia ele sabia o que ela pretendia dizer, como ela podia ver em seu olhar a malícia e o desejo explícito. Deu uma breve risada, inclinando o corpo para frente e sussurrando em seu ouvido:**

— Se quer... peça.

 **Um calafrio percorreu todo o corpo da jovem miko. Aquelas palavras ecoando em seu interior, em suas veias fumegantes. Ter as mãos dele em seu corpo era mais que um acalento, uma necessidade. Reuniu toda a coragem que tinha e deslizou as mãos pelo dorso nu, sentindo as ondulações em sua palma.** Hum... **Desejando que essa demonstração fosse uma resposta clara o suficiente para ele.**

 **Por alguns momentos pareceu que seu intento tinha sido compreendido. Kato deslocou-se para junto dela, voltando a se inclinar, mirando sua boca ao mamilo arrebitado, clamou-o, arrancado da pobre jovem um gemido desesperado...**

Suspirou, remexendo-se no acento, aquilo era quase uma tortura, porque queria desesperadamente continuar a ler, mas não para ele. Não ergueria sua cabeça para fitá-lo nem por um decreto. Havia cruzado as pernas e sua respiração já estava alterada, afetando em partes a sua leitura.

 **... roçou a ponta dos dentes no** _ **mamilo**_ **fazendo com que ela jogasse a cabeça para trás, prendeu o bico da jovem entre seus dedos, puxando-o a seu bel prazer.**

— **Agora peça.**

— **O, o que?**

— **Peça para que eu continue a te dar prazer, minha miko.** — **Os dedos dele se enfiaram pela brecha da saia dela, invadindo seu baixo ventre e tocando no pequeno nódulo entre suas pernas.**

Arfou junto, sentindo de alguma forma, uma imagem clara se formando em sua cabeça.

 **A...** _ **garota**_ **arfou, erguendo o ventre e contraindo os ombros, enquanto Kato continuava com sua perversão.** Uma mão deslizando pela sua barriga lisa e invadindo seu short **. Os dedos calejados deslizando para baixo, abrindo os...** Ela se contorcendo, sendo jogada no chão **... os... gran...** Contorcendo-se de prazer, uma cabeleira **...** _ **des**_ **...** branca despontando sobre sua cabeça **... lábios...**

— Não dá!

Fechou o livro com estampido, suas bochechas queimavam tanto que desconfiava que tinha alcançado tons de purpura, seu coração palpitando forte, sua respiração tão intensa que no silêncio da sala quase parecia um grito.

— Peça qualquer coisa, menos isso...

— Não quero qualquer coisa, quero _isso_... — Ainda bem que estava sentada, pois suas pernas bambearam, seus dedos afrouxaram e o livro caiu ao lado de seu corpo na poltrona enquanto uma imagem perfeita de Kakashi agarrada em seu mamilo rodopiava em sua cabeça.

— Não posso!

Pulou para fora do sofá, como se até o móvel fosse de alguma forma o corpo dele tentando tocá-la, inconscientemente puxava a blusa para baixo, quase desesperada.

— Qualquer coisa, qualquer... Menos essa leitura. — Kakashi também tinha se erguido, tenso pela explosão de Sakura, mas ao ouvir aquilo seus ombros relaxaram e seus olhos brilharam, e ela percebeu tarde demais que tinha dito as palavras erradas.

— Tudo bem então, acho que vou precisar repensar o meu prêmio.

Abriu e fechou as mãos diversas vezes, fitando o cômodo em busca de uma saída para sua mais nova enrascada, mas assim que seus olhos repousaram sobre o encadernado chegou à conclusão que não tinha nada melhor a fazer do que ir embora.

Partiu às pressas, quase correndo sem dizer uma única palavra ao seu ex-sensei que permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar observando o ponto onde Sakura tinha desaparecido. Logo em seguida seu olhar desviou para o que ela tinha causado.

.

* * *

.

 _Caro Naruto,_

 _Estou trabalhando em novas pesquisas, pedi até ajuda a Shishou. O que você acharia de um jutsu que nos faz desaparecer?_

Três semanas tinham se passado desde aquela fatídica tarde e Sakura, como previsto, o ignorou de todas as maneiras possíveis. Durante a primeira semana mudou todo o seu horário, trocando os turnos no hospital, os treinos com Tsunade, o seu treino habitual e até mesmo as visitas à Ino.

Isso pareceu dar certo, muito certo. Ele poderia até procurá-la, mas não tinha como saber a que horas ela iria aparecer, até que no meio da segunda semana descobriu que Kakashi tinha estado o dia inteiro no campo de treinamento e pretendia passar a noite também. E ela então resolveu que não morreria se não treinasse uma noite, duas, três. Treinava demais, resolveu dar um tempo dos individuais.

Depois enumerou todas as maravilhas de não frequentar os restaurantes da Vila, lanchonetes e barraquinhas. Comida caseira além de saudável para muitas pessoas era um tipo de conforto também, decidiu adotar esse estilo de pensamento. Ino passou a visitá-la no hospital, na ala infantil para onde tinha migrado depois de muito choro a Shizune.

Por fim chegou à conclusão que o melhor seria sair em missão. Espairecer, esquecer, sufocar e quando voltasse quem sabe até conseguiria conversar com seu ex-sensei novamente. Tendo aquele episódio humilhante soterrado em suas lembranças e o temor de voltar a imaginar aquelas coisas completamente esquecido.

Para sua sorte a primeira oportunidade para sair da Vila surgiu no próprio Hospital. O estoque de plantas medicinais estava bem baixo, algumas já tinham até acabado. Quando Shizune comentou com ela durante uma pausa, se ofereceu sem pestanejar. Não levaria mais do que três dias, não era bem uma missão, mas um começo, respirar ar novo. Em sua atual situação qualquer coisa estava ajudando.

Na mesma tarde Shizune preparou a papelada de Sakura. Nem Tsunade, nem a médica a acompanhariam, ela faria o trabalho sozinha pelo baixo contingente que a Vila estava tendo aquele mês. Partiria ao amanhece e estava tão esfuziante que preparou a mochila antes mesmo de dormir. Quando caiu na cama seu corpo se encontrava leve, sua mente cristalina. Dormiu como há dias não fazia, com um sorriso fresco brincando em seus lábios, sem ligar para o quão abafado o aposento ficava por causa das janelas fechadas.

Na manhã seguinte despertou com o ânimo de Naruto, arrumou-se às pressas, comeu uma fruta e deixou um bilhete para seus pais ainda adormecidos. Quando saiu de casa o dia mal tinha raiado, em alguns pontos o céu ainda clareava tendo aquele tom purpura que Sakura tanto gostava. Respirou fundo e apertou a alça da bolsa, quase cantarolando pelas ruas da Vila.

O melhor de sair em missão aquele horário era caminhar sem se preocupar com transeuntes, todos ainda dormiam, apenas um estabelecimento ou outro começava a abrir as portas. Konoha era muito diferente com todas as persianas fechadas e toda essa calmaria a fazia crer que tudo seria como desejava.

A entrada já começava a despontar no horizonte, apertou os olhos para ver se era possível enxergar os guardas no topo da muralha. Uma sombra entrou em foco, mas não era em cima, era embaixo e a cada passo parecia se destoar da floresta do lado de fora, tinha alguém escorado no portão.

Pensou ser um guarda que provavelmente a enxergou ainda no começo da Avenida e tinha decido para saber do que se tratava, mas a distância tinha diminuído e apesar de ainda não conseguir identificá-lo, algo laranja destoava da massa que era e seu peito se contraiu com a perspectiva do que era aquela coisa de cor vibrante.

Não deu outra, era Kakashi na porta da Vila. Por muito pouco Sakura não deu meia volta. Mas desistiu porque, bem, não podia. Não podia desistir ou adiar sua partida simplesmente por se sentir constrangida perto de se ex-sensei. Continuou sua caminhada a passos mais lentos que o normal, apertando com força a alça da bolsa contra o corpo.

Usou o tempo que tinha para refletir, chegando à conclusão que ele também estava partindo para uma missão. Apesar de ser inconcebível que Kakashi chegasse antes que os seus companheiros de time, sempre havia uma primeira vez na vida. Pode ter sido ameaçado, forçado, chantageado a se apressar, quem sabe tenha até mesmo dormido ali ou - não podia descartar essa opção- já estava atrasado para alguma coisa, como ir ao escritório da Hokage. Não seria a primeira vez.

Tentou relaxar tendo tais palpites em mente. Não era com ela, não era _por_ ela. Poderia passar tranquilamente e fingir quem nem tinha percebido seu sensei ali, até mesmo tinha virado a cabeça para o outro lado fitando a orla da floresta.

Algumas árvores próximas estavam florescendo naquela época do ano, ela nunca tinha parado para reparar nas variações, na verdade era a primeira vez que batia os olhos de verdade naquela parte. Flores azuis, amarelas e rosas. Um passarinho voltando para o seu ninho, um coelho branco coçando as orelhas próximo a uma moita. Do outro lado... Opa! Não!

O outro lado estava proibido aos seus olhos. Fitou o topo da muralha que circundava Konoha e tinha quase certeza que podia ver os ninjas em seu topo, pontinhos que se moviam quase tocando as nuvens.

A primeira vez que cruzou aqueles portões tinha pensado como seria observar a Vila lá de cima, sem dúvida uma sensação inigualável, como no monte dos _kage_. Um dia quem sabe faria isso, uma daquelas coisas que se põem em listas loucas de tarefas a se realizar. Será que precisava de alguma autorização especial ou teria algum...

—Não é algo comum, mas não tem problema. Além do que você é ninja, permitiram. Posso te acompanhar, caso queira. — Engoliu em seco, agora não dava mais para fingir que não o via, fitou-o de soslaio, o olhar dele estava focado no topo da muralha, assim como o dela. — Conheço a maioria dos ninjas patrulheiros.

— Como sabe que eu pensava em ir lá em cima? — Kakashi desencostou da mureta, guardando seu livro na bolsa de armas e se aproximando de sua ex-aluna. Sakura sentiu todo o seu corpo ficar tenso, desviou o olhar, focando-o no caminho à frente. — Estava formando uma ruguinha aqui — tocou no ponto entre as sobrancelhas dela, engoliu em seco —, sua expressão estava bastante compenetrada. Refletia sobre algo e não foi difícil deduzir o que era. — Tinha ciência do tom escarlate que seu rosto já tinha assumido. Só por ele ter tocado em seu rosto.

— Bom, bom... — remexeu os ombros, sacudindo a bolsa em suas costas — preciso ir, tenho uma missão, então... — na falta de algo melhor e temendo dizer alguma incoerência apenas ergueu a mão despedindo-se e seguindo em frente.

Não chegou a dar mais do que cinco passos antes de perceber que estava sendo acompanhada. Kakashi também tinha começado a andar sem dizer nada, ocupado em voltar para a sua leitura. Fitou-o a espera de alguma explicação, mas ela não veio ele continuou o caminho sem fitá-la e Sakura preferiu achar que ele estava partindo em uma missão separada. Voltou a andar.

Missão separada que, curiosamente, só se lembrou de ir quando Sakura chegou...

Tsunade e Shizune poderiam ter comentado que Sakura sairia em missão e ele a esperou, mas isso fazia pouquíssimo sentido, quer dizer, Kakashi esperar? Elas comentarem? Muitas improbabilidades em um único raciocínio. Suas mãos estavam começando a suar.

Tudo bem que era simples e sempre feito por duas pessoas... mas não... quer dizer, bagunçou os cabelos. Ninjas médicos, a coleta é feita por duas pessoas porque assim fica mais rápido, não por segurança. Ele não poderia estar indo com ela, que absurdo! Não... quer dizer... não!

— Sakura, se tiver alguém a uns cinco metros da gente, esta pessoa está ouvindo sua respiração alterada.

— Kakashi, o que está fazendo aqui? Para onde está indo? Que missão é essa que vai fazer? Está me seguindo propositalmente? — Kakashi parou e virou-se para fitá-la após aquela enxurrada de questionamentos.

— Realmente acredita que eu sairia da Vila apenas para segui-la? — Sakura olhou para todos os lados, a boca aberta pronta para dizer algo que não veio, mas logo tratou de fechá-la. Não deveria parecer tão idiota quanto se sentia. — Quanta presunção. Não tinha uma visão assim de você.

— Você não me respondeu! — Deu de ombros, se virando novamente para o norte.

— Suas perguntas são bobas e óbvias. — Era bom que ele tivesse se virado, pois não poderia vê-la com a expressão enviesada e bochechas cheias de ar, como criança emburrada.

— Sou forte o suficiente para tomar conta de mim! Não preciso de segurança!

— Que bom, fico muito feliz em saber. — Seu tom de voz não demonstrou essa suposta felicidade, não demonstrava nada e Sakura preferiu remoer sua irritação em silêncio.

Chutou uma pedra no meio do caminho, imaginando ela acertando a cabeça de seu sensei. Não podia acreditar que Tsunade ou Shizune achavam que ela era incapaz de reunir um bocado de ervas e voltar para Vila em segurança.

Seria a primeira vez, mas nas outras Sakura sempre tinha visto a necessidade de uma segunda pessoa para agilizar o serviço e ela ser essa segunda pessoa como um treinamento das duas para que um dia ela fosse a "líder" e elas não precisassem mais vir. Podem negociar com a pequena Vila que tinham algumas ervas raras em seu poder.

Enfezada como estava não puxou assunto algum, desejando que o silêncio o enervasse, no entanto incomodou mais a ela do que a ele que continuou sua jornada incólume. Lendo seu livro, erguendo poucas vezes a cabeça para bater o perímetro e logo em seguida voltar sua atenção a pornografia.

Quando chegaram à clareira onde começaria a colheita das ervas, Kakashi analisou a redondeza, verificando se tinham tudo que iriam precisar. Após isso, com uma despedida educada, sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça. Sakura praguejou baixinho, respirando fundo diversas vezes para tentar manter sua raiva muito bem controlada. Puxou a lista que lhe foi entregue e começou a coleta.

O Sol já estava prestes a se por quando Kakashi voltou a aparecer, trazia nas mãos dois pergaminhos e os sacudiu em frente ao rosto assim que notou o olhar de Sakura sobre si, ela o desviou rapidamente e ele os enfiou na bolsa enquanto observava sua aluna sair do meio da clareira.

— E então? Como estamos? — Sakura guardou dois frasquinhos em uma caixa, lacrando-a e guardando na mochila que tinha sido largada ao pé de uma árvore.

— Terminei por hoje. Consegui colher tudo que precisava antes. Amanhã, bem cedo, eu já vou poder seguir em frente.

— Você quer dizer que _nós_ vamos poder seguir em frente. — Puxou a mochila, deixando-a apoiada em um ombro só.

— Pensei que com os pergaminhos aí, você faria seu caminho de volta a Konoha. Acabou sua missão, não?

— Em partes.

— O que mais tem para fazer aqui? — Os ombros de Kakashi sacudiram lentamente, a princípio pensou que ele estivesse fazendo descaso, mas então percebeu, para seu ódio, que era uma risada, estava rindo isso o levava a mexer os ombros. Bufou, virando a cara para ele.

— Venha. A Vila onde peguei os pergaminhos não é longe, podemos pernoitar por lá. — Começou sua caminha sem esperar uma resposta, no entanto, Sakura seguiu para o outro lado, se embrenhando na mata.

— Eu ficarei, — disse resoluta, observando as copas altas. — mas você pode ir, ou voltar para Konoha, tanto faz.

O leve farfalhar nas folhas a distância fez com que acreditasse que ele tinha partido. Procurou por uma abertura confortável entre as copas uniforme. Achando uma que lhe pareceu adequada, largou a mochila ao lado de uma raiz e puxou seu saco de dormir para fora, estendendo-o no chão. Ergueu a cabeça, vendo se tinha galhos o suficiente a sua volta para acender uma fogueira. Começou a recolher os que tinham a sua volta quando escutou um estrondo alto às suas costas.

Virou-se apressada, pronta para atacar um inimigo em potencial, no entanto era apenas Kakashi que tinha acabado de largar uma pilha de gravetos na relva e agora começava a arruma-los em círculo, preparando a fogueira. A mochila dele estava largada a poucos metros de onde ela estava.

— Pode ir tomar banho. Eu arrumo as coisas por aqui.

Sem protestar, fez o que ele disse. Quando voltou limpa e refrescada para o acampamento logo sentiu o aroma agradável da refeição recém-preparada. Kakashi tinha feito um ensopado delicioso, estava tão bom que ela quase se sentiu tentada em repetir, porém, por estar ressabiada, preferiu ficar em apenar um prato, recolhendo-se logo após o jantar.

Aninhou-se em seu saco de dormir, virada para o lado oposto do dele. Por ser um lugar tranquilo, não teria vigília, poderiam dormir tranquilamente a noite inteira, então fechou os olhos e não demorou muito para que caísse em um sono profundo.

No meio da madrugada acordou com um estampido próximo, pulou de seu saco de dormir, mantendo todo o seu corpo alerta, atento a qualquer mínimo som, no entanto nada mais aconteceu. Ficou de pé e esquadrinhou o lugar rapidamente, mas nenhum sinal de qualquer tipo de presença; deveria ter sido algum animal pequeno ali perto. Suspirou, arrastando-se de volta para o seu canto, parte do sono perdido.

Estacou a poucos centímetros de seu lugar de repouso, Kakashi ainda dormia, parecia não ter ouvido o som e, para seu desespero, seus sacos de dormir estavam bem mais próximos do que quando se deitou. Sem fazer barulho algum, se enfiou em suas cobertas, observando-o com certa graça. Chegava a ser engraçado ele usar a máscara até mesmo para dormir, como se temesse que alguém ousasse ver seu rosto enquanto dormia.

Seus dedos coçaram, um comichão subindo da palma de sua mão e uma ideia levada surgindo em sua cabeça. Tratou de rechaçá-la com convicção virando-se novamente para o outro lado, mas não conseguiu ficar de costas muito tempo e logo estava fitando-o sobre o ombro e, em seguida, totalmente virada em direção ao seu ex-sensei, analisando o seu rosto com curiosidade.

Mordeu o canto de uma das unhas. Não deveria pensar nisso, muito menos cogitar, só que a vontade era mais forte do que seu senso de perigo e quando se viu, parte de seu tronco já tinha escapado, furtivamente, do saco de dormir. Com toda a cautela do mundo se aproximou do rosto dele, fitando com atenção a borda da máscara que usava. Como respirava? Não parecia um tecido propício para isso.

Esticou uma das mãos, esforçando-se para não começar a tremer, seus dedos quase o tocavam e ainda assim não sentia a respiração dele roçar-lhe a palma. O ar ficou retido em seus pulmões, temia que só o ato de expirar pudesse acordá-lo e denunciá-la.

Tocou, bem de leve, a ponta dos dedos em uma das bordas da máscara, puxando o tecido para baixo, fazendo com que girasse com toda a calma do mundo. Seu coração martelava com tanta força que a impressão que tinha é que estava prestes a pular para fora. Levou a outra mão para a outra ponta.

Borboletas rodopiaram em seu estômago quando a ponta do nariz dele despontou e engoliu o gritinho que parecia prestes a irromper a qualquer momento. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos que poderia contar sardas se ele tivesse alguma, a pele era maculada e lisinha. Queria tocá-la, sentir sua textura, até mesmo lamber se fosse possível. Uma mecha de seu cabelo se misturou ao branco acinzentado dele, a máscara cedeu para baixo do nariz, tornando-se mais fácil de manusear. Era um nariz fino e pontudo, acentuava bem com a parte do rosto que era visível, totalmente simétrico.

Voltou a atenção para a sua difícil missão. Agora que tinha começado, só pararia quando tivesse visto tudo. Puxou uma das pontas e então o improvável aconteceu: em uma mexida mal prevista os olhos dele abriram e a fitaram. Um vermelho e outro preto luzindo, com intensidade, na noite escura.

No entanto não foi o olhar que a desequilibrou, mas os lábios cobertos que tinha, sem pudor algum, fixado contra os seus. As mãos faceiras a capturaram pela cintura, tornando-a cativa. Foi pega de todas as formas que se poderia e percebeu que ser pega era estranhamente delicioso.

Seus corpos quase colados roçavam de uma forma tortuosa, não queria mover um mínimo centímetro por puro medo de acabar fazendo o que não deveria gostando, ou pior, gemendo. Kakashi girou o corpo, mantendo-a presa abaixo do dele, a mão fria de seu sensei tocou-lhe no baixo ventre e ela prendeu a respiração, fechando bem os olhos.

— Estava tentando ver meu rosto, Sakura? — Nada disse, pressionando com tanta força suas pálpebras que seus ouvidos já começavam a zunir. Um dos dedos dele percorreu seu ventre por baixo da blusa, de canto a canto, causando um frenesi dentro dela. — Sinto-me quase tentado de querer ver algo também. — A voz dele saiu rouca e ela quase desfaleceu. O dedo maldito subia por baixo, deixando uma trilha flamejante por onde passava. Quase explodiu ao menor dos toques dele em seu seio esquerdo. Não pode conter o gemido esganiçado que escapou em meio ao seu clamor.

— Eu não vi! Eu não vi! Por favor... não vi!

— Nem eu estou vendo, — os dedos dele desenharam o contorno de seu seio e ela arfava, estremecendo desesperadamente — mas podemos fazer um acordo: você abre os olhos e vê meu rosto e eu... irei apreciar o seu colo com a boca.

Seu coração deu um sobressalto doloroso que até suas costelas doeram. Sakura tinha certeza que ele podia sentir a pulsação. Seus olhos abriram como se aquela frase fosse um comando, fitando aquele rosto com avidez. Kakashi levou a mão livre ao rosto, puxando a mascará para baixo enquanto a clareira ficava completamente silenciosa.

Ela ia ver, ela mereceu ver, ela já conseguia ver o contorno forte dos molares, o maxilar, a maçã do rosto. Só faltava a boca e o queixo, só mais um pouco, a mão dele estava na frente, a curvinha em cima, um bolo se formou em sua garganta e algo roçou em sua mão, era viscoso, pulou sobressaltada e a floresta se transformou.

Não estava mais abaixo de Kakashi e sim em seu próprio saco de dormir e podia ouvi-lo ressoar bem baixinho ao seu lado. Sua testa estava molhada e sua blusa empapada, sentada e com a respiração ofegante, tentava entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Um sapo coaxou perto dela, levou outro susto ao notá-lo bem ao lado de seu saco de dormir. A coisa viscosa era ele e tudo não passava de um sonho. A realidade caiu com um baque doloroso, apertou sua camisa contra o corpo, roçando o próprio seio. Nada! Nada tinha acontecido!

Fitou Kakashi dormindo tranquilamente, irritada puxou o travesseiro espantando o bicho sem tato algum. Afundou em seu saco de dormir, fitando o céu sem estrelas, queria chorar de frustração duas vezes, a primeira porque desejava loucamente que tudo aquilo tivesse acontecido e a segunda por desejar isso.

Tocou os lábios com a ponta dos dedos, podia sentir a boca imaginária mesmo coberta, mordeu o lábio inferior, virando-se e comprimindo o rosto contra o travesseiro, sufocando entre as penas um gritinho que não pôde conter. Apertou as cobertas em torno de si, fechando os olhos e se forçando a ficar quieta para que o sono viesse logo, um sono sem sonhos era tudo que ela mais queria para o resto de sua noite.

Em meio as suas reflexões, frustrações e lamentações, Sakura não percebeu que o ressoar que ela tinha ouvido ao despertar já tinha se cessado há muito tempo e não sabia tampouco que ele tinha escutado perfeitamente qual nome ela tinha chamado antes de acordar em meio ao seu furor de emoções.

Quando acordaram, nenhum dos dois tocou no incidente, Sakura porque achava que ele não sabia e deveria continuar a desconhecer - ela própria queria esquecer - e Kakashi porque achava muito mais interessante guardar aquele pequeno momento para si. Mal se falaram durante a arrumação das coisas, comeram algumas frutas que ele tinha recolhido e em silêncio prosseguiram seu caminho até a segunda clareira.

A viagem levou aproximadamente umas três horas sem descanso. Apesar da maior parte do trabalho ser ali, acabou mais cedo do que no dia anterior, Kakashi havia ajudado a recolher as ervas faltantes. Deveria ser por volta das três da tarde quando terminaram. Sakura puxou a lista que tinha, assinalando o que já fora recolhido. Agora faltavam apenas as que teriam que negociar com o líder da pequena aldeia ou, em último caso, comprar lá mesmo se ele não aceitasse o pergaminho de Tsunade.

— Vai querer passar a noite por aqui? — A pergunta dele a pegou desprevenida, abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes antes de conseguir dizer algo.

— Não, nós podemos dormir em uma estalagem da aldeia. — Nada mais foi dito. Assim que cruzaram a entrada do vilarejo, Sakura correu para o prédio do líder em busca da permissão para a colheita das ervas e Kakashi rodou pela a avenida principal a procura de um lugar que não estivesse caindo aos pedaços para passarem a noite.

O ponto de encontro era em um marco no centro da vila que Sakura já conhecia. Kakashi, contra todas as expectativas, chegou primeiro outra vez. Ela já estava certa de que teria de aguardá-lo, enrolou o pergaminho com a permissão concedida e o guardou dentro de sua bolsa de armas, ao virar a esquina para praça estacou. Seu ex-sensei estava parado embaixo da estátua que ela tinha dito, conversava com uma jovem que era "só sorrisos" para o lado dele. Fechou a cara, caminhando a passos duros em direção aos dois. Assim que a notou, Kakashi se despediu da garota e se voltou em direção de sua aluna.

— Achei um lugar para ficarmos, — queria demonstrar algo, mas estava ocupada demais fitando a garota que tinha o desplante de observá-los — já fiz o check-in e tem "serviço de quarto", não é grande coisa, mas...

— Quartos separados? — Kakashi estreitou as sobrancelhas, indignado pela interrupção, mas não reclamou.

— Custos dobrados? Não, claro que não.

— Que coisa. Achei que fosse preferir um quarto se-pa-ra-do! — Ele ignorou o tom e a ironia e fingiu que não era dirigido a ele. Passou por Sakura e seguiu em direção oposta a avenida principal.

Sakura fitou as pousadas e estalagens ficarem para trás, enquanto entravam em uma rua nada comercial. A cada lado que olhava tinha uma casa charmosa. Algumas com jardim, outras com crianças que os observavam com curiosidade. Para ela era óbvio que naquela parte não tinha uma hospedagem, tinham entrado em uma zona residencial, no entanto não verbalizou sua opinião, que Kakashi procurasse em vão.

Com um sorriso arrogante no rosto, observava rua por rua passar perante seus olhos, estavam quase chegando ao final da Vila e a presunção de Sakura só aumentava, tendo a certeza que ele não tinha procurado nada e deveria ter ficado de papo com aquela garota esse tempo todo. O bosque interno já a vista, era dali que recolheria as ervas. Deu uma risada audível, pronta para começar a tirar sarro quando Kakashi fez uma curva e ela viu um pequeno chalé que nunca tinha dado importância antes.

Ficava em uma das orlas do bosque, afastado das casas e da parte onde se colhia as ervas. Continuou a segui-lo e próximo à entrada do lugar tinha uma placa informando sobre a qualidade de quartos livres. Assim que cruzaram a soleira de entrada, uma senhora surgiu de trás de uma bancada e estendeu uma chave a Kakashi.

— A janta já está quase pronta, querido. — E sorriu para os dois antes de sumir em uma porta estreita as suas costas.

Kakashi já parecia familiarizado com o lugar. Um aceno breve de mão e Sakura o seguiu em direção a uma escada estreita que desembocava em um corredor mais largo do que ela esperava, ao todo tinham cinco portas, duas em cada parede e uma no final do corredor. O Hatake se encaminhou para a primeira à esquerda.

— Os quartos com camas individuais não tem banheiro, então, — destrancou a porta e apontou para a última no final do corredor. — aquele é o que vamos usar. — Concordou com um breve aceno e entrou no quarto.

Sakura correu para a cama junta a parede, logo abaixo da janela. Jogou a bolsa sobre a cama, jogando-se logo em seguida. O colchão era macio e confortável, suas costas agradeceram aquele acalento. A colcha era florida e de retalhos como de uma avó, o cheiro do quarto também era agradável e natural, jasmim talvez. Um lugar bom e confortável de verdade, não queria ter que admitir que ele tinha feito o impossível naquele lugar. Por ser pequena, os hotéis e hospedagens eram bem pobrezinhos, mas aquele espaço parecia um recanto.

— Foi mais caro que no centro? — Kakashi deu de ombros, retirando seu colete ninja e abrindo a bolsa.

— O custo vale a pena.

Pegou uma muda de roupa e uma toalha de dentro da própria bolsa e foi primeiro tomar banho. Tinha água quente e ela demorou um pouco mais do que o necessário. Quando voltou para quarto, tinha uma bandeja sobre sua cama, só tinha no estômago as frutas do café da manhã, então devorou sua refeição de uma vez só e, enquanto Kakashi tomava banho, pediu onigiris com salmão. Fora prontamente atendida, as bandejas recolhidas. Comeu três e deixou os outros para quando seu sensei voltasse.

Abriu a janela do quarto, encostou-se no batente e ficou observando a calmaria do lugar. O quarto onde estavam tinha uma visão lateral da Vila, a mais perfeita da entrada do bosque e o ar que entrava era refrescante, suspirou, encolhendo-se junto à janela.

— Será que tem algum problema se a gente a deixar aberta? — Questionou ao ouvir o som da porta se abrindo.

— Acredito que não. — Passou a mão pelas madeixas claras de seu cabelo, observando as pontas, estava crescendo outra vez, já passava dos ombros, logo mais voltaria a cortá-lo. — Sakura, — não se virou para respondê-lo, apenas sacudiu os ombros, tinha quase certeza que uma coruja albina tinha voado baixo na entrada do bosque — se lembra da nossa aposta? — Todos os seus músculos enrijeceram ao som daquelas palavras. — Bem, acho que já decidi o que eu desejo agora. — Ergueu-se em um pulo da cama. A noite, a brisa, a coruja, tudo esquecido.

Fitou-o com atenção e receio, como se Kakashi fosse uma fera pronta para dar o bote e ela um coelhinho indefeso sem escapatória, pronto para ser abatido.

— Mas, mas... estamos em missão, quer dizer.

— Nada que vá atrapalhar o nosso desempenho. — Suas mãos já começavam a suar.

— Não! Não! Quer dizer, não, tem, tem... tem uma senhorinha no andar debaixo. — Kakashi de uma risada anasalada.

— Espero que você não seja barulhenta então. — As pontas dos dedos formigaram, seus lábios estavam pressionados em uma linha fina, acenou com a cabeça, sem coragem de fitá-lo ou dizer qualquer coisa. — Sente-se.

Com relutância, ela obedeceu. Manteve sua atenção fixa no assoalho, mas o nervosismo acabou fazendo com que o olhasse. Kakashi estava retirando sua bandana e ao perceber isso prendeu a respiração temendo que ele resolvesse torturá-la com um _genjutsu_.

Apertou as mãos sobre o colo, os lábios secos e a respiração tão frenética quanto seu coração. Com ambos os olhos a mostra, Kakashi se encaminhou para Sakura estendo a bandana em frente aos olhos dela. Soltou uma exclamação audível ao ter sua visão bloqueada, o pânico a dominando com força enquanto ele dava um nó bem forte na parte de trás de sua cabeça. Ele ajeitou contra seus olhos, podia ver um pouco do chão, mas a visão era bem precária.

O silêncio absoluto que caiu sobre o quarto a deixou quase desesperada, abriu a boca, mas um dedo tocou seus lábios e pode ouvi-lo fazer _"shhh"_ para ela. Ainda não tinha pedido nada e daquele jeito ela estava prestes a ter um ataque do coração.

— Não tire a venda e não grite. – franziu o cenho. Empertigando-se com a ordem, abriu a boca, mas não teve tempo de dizer nada mais que _"co"_ , pois na mesma hora sua cintura e nuca foram tomadas por mãos fortes e sua boca por outra boca, só que dessa vez não tinha pano algum entre elas.

Lábio contra lábio, o choque foi grande para ela. Demorou a assimilar que aquela era realmente a boca de Kakashi, no entanto seu corpo pareceu entender antes que sua mente, a primeira pressão e seus lábios já se entreabriram, o beijo se tornou mais urgente, mais voraz. Arfou contra a boca quente, suas mãos ganharam vida e tocaram o rosto dele, passando por sua testa, seus olhos fechados a ponta do nariz fina e arrebitada como em seu sonho. Chegou aos ombros, agarrando-se a camisa dele e o puxando contra seu corpo, mesmo que não houvesse necessidade, pois Kakashi garantia que o distanciamento entre eles fosse mínimo. Inclinou a cabeça, chupou o lábio inferior com vigor, roçando a ponta da língua na parte interna da boca dele.

Estava arfante, as mãos fortes desceram para sua cintura, puxando-a para frente e deitando seu tronco, uma perna passada por cima do quadril dele. Largou a camisa, descendo uma das mãos pelo dorso coberto, sentindo os gominhos do abdômen daquele homem enquanto a outra mão mantinha-se emaranhada entre os cabelos de sua nuca.

Sua boca foi solta e seu pescoço preso, dedos fincados na sua coxa, apertou-lhe o ombro enquanto os lábios de Kakashi deixavam seu corpo em ebulição. O único som que parecia existir naquele lugar era sua respiração arfada e o arrastar de beijos contra a sua pele. A mão grande e quente tomou-lhe a cintura, subindo por baixo da camisa, fechando-se em volta do seu seio, ela arquejou, mais do que desejosa de que ele continuasse a se aventurar, quase ousando pedir que ele o fizesse.

Seus lábios se encontraram mais uma vez em uma ânsia crescente. Boca contra boca, não sabia se ouvia sua própria respiração ou a dele, seus corpos se chocaram pela primeira vez e Sakura pôde sentir a rigidez que causava em seu sensei, de súbito seu beijo deu uma leve travada antes de recomeçar o compasso e ao fazer isso, remexeu-se embaixo dele, esperando sentir outra vez aquela vibração chocar-se com seu baixo ventre.

— Não.

As palavras vieram dele e ela não soube bem como processar aquela interrupção tão abrupta. Ela não o via, só sentia - e como sentia - todo o seu corpo parecia ferver e o afastamento foi um choque muito incômodo. A perna dele estremeceu batendo contra sua coxa, também trêmula, Sakura estendeu uma das mãos, tocando o maxilar, subindo pela lateral do rosto até as têmporas, Kakashi estava tenso.

Tocou o nó em sua testa, massageando-o com a ponta de seus dedos, o que pareceu funcionar porque ele voltara a relaxar, no entanto o toque dele ainda demorou a surgir. O corpo voltou a cair sobre o seu e foi ela quem o beijou desta vez, as pontas dos narizes se roçaram, um selinho no canto dos lábios, então um beijo suave e outro, um terceiro, seguido de uma pequena pressão até a mão dele voltar a lateral de seu corpo.

Os toques dele foram delicados, carícias suaves, beijos cantados e lentos, longos e curtos, ela poderia dizer até que foi ninada, e a quentura em seu interior se transformou, sem pesar, em candura. Em algum ponto, enquanto um polegar fazia círculos em sua bochecha e um nariz roçava o topo de sua cabeça ela adormeceu, nos braços dele.

Acordou na manhã seguinte com o som do canto dos pássaros, esfregou a ponta do nariz em uma superfície que não era tão fofa quanto um travesseiro que pareceu estremecer embaixo dela. Abriu os olhos e logo voltou a fechá-los, a claridade incomodando-a, encolheu-se em seu canto.

Algo apertava sua cintura, essa sensação desencadeou as lembranças da noite passada. Seu corpo enrijeceu, mas Sakura não pulou da cama bruscamente, sabia que tal ação despertaria o homem embaixo dela, então segurou a vontade de gritar. Como um gato, foi escorregando para fora de seu aperto e, ao ver-se livre, o fitou. O peito de Kakashi subia e descia em um ritmo lento, o braço ainda meio torto no ponto onde ela deveria estar, o rosto se encontrava virado para a parede e a máscara de volta ao lugar.

Sobre o criado-mudo entre as duas camas repousava a bandana dele ainda com nó feito, o que a levou a pensar que ele provavelmente deve ter tirado de sua cabeça quando já estava a sono alto. Levou as mãos ao rosto, tapando-o e inclinando-se para frente, a cabeça entre os joelhos, reprimindo a vontade de gritar. O que tinha feito? O que a tinha possuído?

Não conseguiria nunca mais olhar para seu sensei acordado, já estava difícil vislumbra-lo dormindo sem ficar pensando na mão dele tocando-a. Foi muito melhor que em seu sonho, mordeu o lábio inferior, não deveria comparar.

Ergueu-se com cautela e caminhando na ponta dos pés foi até sua bolsa encolhida no canto do quarto. Trocou de roupa às pressas, não queria ter que sair e voltar, então decidiu que tomaria banho quando voltasse. Pegou o que precisava para recolher as ervas e a escova de dente guardando tudo em sua bolsa de armas.

Tomou café-da-manhã por insistência da bondosa senhora e em seguida pegou o caminho para o bosque, margeando-o apressada. Queria começar o serviço o mais depressa possível, pois manter as mãos ocupadas tiraria todo o resto de sua cabeça.

Sakura realmente acreditava que uma manhã de trabalho seria a solução para tudo, ou pelo menos o tempo sozinha poderia aplacar um pouco a vergonha que sentia e os pensamentos impróprios, mas nada disso aconteceu. Talvez até tenha piorado, sua mente volta e meia vagueava no sensei largado no quarto, pensando se não seria melhor voltar e arrancar aquela máscara, ou que deveria ter ficado e arrancado.

E quando não estava pensando em arrancar coisas dele, pensava no que tudo aquilo poderia significar, ainda mais essa receptividade que nunca tinha tido. Chegou à conclusão que era desejo, puro e cru, fazia parte das mulheres que o queriam e nem sabia. Sem dúvida alguma era culpa de Ino por ter enfiado tais pensamentos em sua cabeça, era inconsciente, não era culpa dela.

Não tinha como ter controle sobre algo assim. O problema é que agora que tinha provado, queria um pouquinho mais e isso não parecia a melhor das opções, quer dizer, até parecia, mas pelas razões erradas.

Os potinhos foram sendo preenchidos, teria que voltar. Perante a essa perspectiva, começou a planejar alguns tópicos de conversação e como o abordaria quando saísse da clareira que ele sabia onde ficava. Todas as plantas haviam sido colhidas e ela ainda estava só, virou-se para a entrada do bosque e não tinha ninguém a sua espera. Voltou para o chalé, era até bom que ele ainda estivesse lá, corou e se recriminou por pensar isso.

Ao cruzar o batente, a dona do estabelecimento se adiantou em direção a ela. Sakura parou para ouvi-la, mas sua atenção mantinha-se fixa na escada.

— O moço que veio com você, — essas palavras atraíram o olhar de Sakura, a fitou com profundo interesse — pediu para que lhe avisasse que a aguarda na entrada da Vila. — A boca de Sakura se abriu, mas ela nada disse. — Já deixou tudo pago, venha almoçar.

— Não, obrigada, eu... estou sem fome. — Aquela informação bateu fundo em seu interior. Com um aceno se despediu e saiu da estalagem aconchegante.

Fez todo o caminho de volta bem devagar, tentando esconder parte da sua frustração sem sentido, Kakashi estava sendo prático e isso era bom. O que queria? Que ele a esperasse para que tomassem banho juntos? Corou, cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo.

Ao chegar à via principal parou em uma das barraquinhas e comprou um espetinho e uma bebida, não queria ficar no chalé, mas estava morta de fome. Tornou a caminhar, parando para comprar um segundo espetinho. Quando estava no final da rua já podia ver com clareza a entrada e a sombra de um homem parado a porta em uma postura displicente, absorto em sua leitura.

Sorriu perante aquela visão e parte de todo o seu nervosismo pareceu se dissipar. Diferente de todas as outras vezes, percebeu que ainda era Kakashi e tudo ainda era igual, apesar de ser totalmente diferente agora.

— Hey.

Kakashi desencostou do portão e assim que ela já estava perto o suficiente lhe estendeu a mochila. Sakura a pegou, ciente de que suas bochechas estavam ruborizadas, mas não disfarçou, assumiu seu constrangimento e assumiria o que pensava se tivesse que fazê-lo.

Ele não a cumprimentou e assim que pôs a mochila nas costas, ele começou a caminhar sem aguardá-la. Se tinha estranhado o recado ter sido dado pela senhora e não ele ter ido a encontro dela na clareira, agora o estranhamento estava virando um fato, ou quase isso. Tudo bem que eles tinham feito a viagem anterior quase toda em silêncio, mas bem, antes ele não tinha a vendado e dado uns amassos frenéticos para no dia seguinte fingir que estava viajando sozinho.

Por volta de umas duas horas de viagem, Sakura criou coragem para falar, apesar de ter pigarreado e começado diversas sentenças que foram ignoradas, aquela era a primeira frase coerente e ela esperava que tivesse algum resultado:

— Está quente, não? — Sorriu, batucando os dedos na lateral da perna, mas ao invés de uma resposta, recebeu um cantil de água estendido para ela. Sakura fitou a garrafa a sua frente e o braço esticado, Kakashi nem se dignou a olhá-la. — Não estou com sede, mas eu sei que tem um riacho aqui perto e podíamos ir por ele e nos molharmos...

— Não vejo necessidade. — O silêncio voltou a se instalar entre eles e já estava começando a ter certeza que tinha algo errado, e pior, que ela tinha feito algo errado.

— Comecei a escrever minha carta para o Naruto.

— Ah, é? Que bom. — Balançou a cabeça, emparelhando com ele, mas Kakashi não a fitou mesmo estando ao seu lado.

— Sim... Você, hum, não quer... — deixou a frase morrer, chutando uma pedrinha no meio do caminho. — Não perguntou se consegui colher todas as plantas sem problema.

— Achei que só fosse voltar do bosque quando tivesse feito isso. — O som dele virando uma página de seu livro quebrou o terceiro e mais profundo silêncio incômodo que se instalou entre eles.

— Kakashi... Hum, eu... — ele parou abruptamente e ela respirou fundo, ficando quieta, pronta para ouvi-lo, nem que fosse para ser vendada de novo.

— Tenho por mim que deveríamos ir saltando de galho em galho. Chegaríamos mais rápido e antes do escurecer. O que acha? Algum problema em gastar um pouco de chakra? — Fitou as árvores a sua volta, de galho em galho ficar puxando assunto não era o mais sensato, manteve o sorriso sem vacilar até notar que ele não lhe dava atenção alguma.

— Por mim tudo bem.

Fizeram o resto da viagem calados e, ao cruzarem os portões de Konoha e seguirem seus caminhos distintos, Sakura sentiu um aperto novo e desconhecido com relação a seu sensei, mas preferiu não pensar no que poderia significar. Kakashi só estava embolando sua cabeça e tornando tudo muito complicado.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Caro Naruto,_

 _Eu beijei nosso sensei, agora ele me ignora e eu quero mais._

Largou a caneta, batendo a cabeça no tampo de madeira da escrivaninha. Fazia exatas duas semanas que tinham voltado da missão. Há duas semanas teve aquele sonho, há duas semanas sentiu o rosto dele pedacinho por pedacinho, há duas semanas teve um beijo roubado, trocado, vendado, o que for, e há duas semanas que Kakashi parecia ter descoberto um novo _hobbie_ : não demonstrar interesse por tudo que ela falava ou fazia.

A situação já estava tão insuportável para ela que tinha parado de ir a casa dele, pois das últimas vezes que o fez, sua presença aparentava ser tão incômoda que ela se sentiu mal e desistiu de voltar. O que acreditava não ter feito diferença, ele não a questionou sobre ou retribuiu. Não treinava mais com ela, não a cumprimentava na rua. Isso era estranho, desconcertante e frustrante.

Ainda mais frustrante porque essa onda de seja-lá-o-que que desprendeu dele surgiu na mesma época que o ímpeto de Sakura em querer ficar perto, quase colada. Todas as vezes em que se encontraram ela desejou que ele a tocasse outra vez, tocasse qualquer parte dela, até um abraço estava valendo. Mas nada acontecia e ela se sentia perdida e embaraçada por desejar tais coisas.

Quando sentaram juntos no sofá ela procurou furtivamente pela mão dele, porém quando seu dedo mindinho encostou ao dele, Kakashi sentiu uma vontade louca de massagear os ombros. Laranjas estavam banidas de sua vida por não conseguir mais comê-las sem pensar em lábios sendo chupados.

Sakura tinha contado a Ino sua atual situação e se arrependido, pois a Yamanaka tinha se mostrado absurdamente mais interessada na Sakura vendada e beijada, do que na Sakura surtada e abandonada a sua frente. Perdia horas com os delírios da garota, teorias e questionamentos. Ino estava rodando Konoha atrás de todas as peguetes para descobrir se ele vendava todas com quem ficava. Ela, por outro lado, nem cogitava isso porque se fosse o estranho fetiche de seu ex-sensei já teria sido espalhado pela Vila, mas Ino devotava seus dias em teorias eróticas e mirabolantes que nada ajudavam e ainda dizia que era possível porque mesmo não tendo provas, ninguém nunca falou sobre o rosto dele também.

Sua única e plausível dica foi que se ela o queria _mesmo_ , tinha que correr atrás, colocá-lo contra a parede e perguntar de uma vez porque tinha dado aquele amasso louco e resolvido brincar de "ignorar a Sakura". Ela sabia o porquê do amasso, era a aposta, ela perdeu, ela pagou... mas ele tinha mudado e parecia ter tanta coisa que... _Arf_...

Ela o queria mesmo? Estava certa? Ou só desejava o que não podia ter? O que era até conveniente. No entanto o que realmente martelava em sua cabeça era se o colocasse contra a parede e não gostasse da resposta, como proceder depois disso?

— Que pergunta mais estúpida. Vai parar de viver se Kakashi te der uma resposta atravessada?

Não. Não pararia de viver. Apenas perderia mais um e só pensar nisso já era doloroso, imagine se acontecesse...

Era tanta coisa passando pela cabeça de Sakura que tinha até mesmo voltado à velha e péssima tática de falar com espelho. Pensou que se treinasse seus desejos interiores aflorariam, mas só o que a aflorava era vergonha e uma vontade louca de vê-lo, não para falar, não queria conversar nada com Kakashi, queria tocá-lo, só isso. Queria estar com ele mesmo em silêncio, só estar.

Então, decidida a não perder mais ninguém e recuperar o que tinha, Sakura resolveu pôr um plano muito louco em prática. Acordou bem cedo no seu dia de folga e se encaminhou para a rua onde ficava o apartamento de Kakashi, escondendo-se no jardim do prédio de frente ao dele, esperando que aparecesse. Assim que ele saiu, aguardou até que ele estivesse no centro da Vila para segui-lo. Tinha ido treinar, provavelmente não voltava tão cedo. Tendo isso em mente retrocedeu, invadindo o apartamento outra vez e deixando um enigmático bilhete sobre o travesseiro do sensei.

.

" _Quando as aulas começaram aquela manhã, a turma foi pega de surpresa por um novo professor. Coisa rara, tendo em vista que o semestre já tinha começado e a_ _grade educacional_ _nunca mudava."_

 _._

Kakashi revirou o bilhete entre seus dedos, não tinha remetente, nem nada mais do que aquela frase e as duas palavras grifadas. Seu primeiro pensamento foi Sakura, ela o tinha seguido desde o centro até a zona de treinamento, mas ele conhecia a grafia de sua aluna e não era aquela.

Pôs-se a procurar pela casa o resto da pequena história, mas parecia que só tinha aquele bilhete mesmo. Dormiu com a história e a invasora em mente. No dia seguinte saiu de casa no mesmo horário, seguindo o seu ritmo costumeiro, mas ao chegar à zona de treinamento, esperou por alguns minutos e se teleportou para o apartamento. Esperou durante duas horas e nada aconteceu, nenhum sinal de Sakura ou outra pessoa.

Depois disso seguiu sua aluna, mas não tinha nenhuma mudança aparente em sua rotina, ela não passou pela rua dele ou perto e não fez nada de anormal a seu ver. Vê-la causou um ligeiro e desconfortável incomodo, mas estavam melhores assim.

Dormia e acordava todos os dias com aquela frase em mente.

— Parece distraído. — Fitou Iruka ao seu lado no bar, sem desviar o olhar do trabalho que fazia desde que chegara. — Alguma garota?

Há quatro dias, sim. Estava desatento por causa de certa garota de cabelos rosas e agora sua mente estava focada demais nessa brincadeira que tinha até deixado Sakura e seu dilema de lado por um tempo.

— Não, só um _jogo_ que está me perturbando. O que está fazendo?

— Montando minha grade de aulas e... — Kakashi não ouvia mais, tinha puxado do bolso o bilhete que carregava para cima e para baixo durante esses dias, lendo com atenção, os dizeres e fixando-se nas palavras grifadas.

 _"Grade educacional"_

Um sorrisinho surgiu em seus lábios, mas ninguém podia ver. Uma invasão além da casa dele. _Tsc_. Que ela não tomasse gosto por esses pequenos delitos. Enfiou o papel no bolso, erguendo-se do banco.

— Konohamaru anda pior que o Naruto...

— Imagino! Bem, boa sorte com sua grade e seus alunos. — Despediu-se com um aceno, saindo às pressas do estabelecimento, tomando o caminho da academia ninja.

A última vez que entrou naquele prédio foi para conhecer seu time de gennins e desde então não passava nem mesmo pela porta. O local estava silencioso e totalmente fechado, mas não teve dificuldade em invadi-lo. Seguiu o corredor ladeado por salas de aula, entre uma e outra tinha um mural, passou o olho por ele em busca de uma grade de aulas ou matéria e nada, só avisos variados.

Olhou a cantina, o pátio, o ginásio, a diretoria e por último a sala dos professores e finalmente no mural dessa sala estava uma nota em destaque chamada"grade educacional", estava preso com quatro tachas em cada ponta, soltou as debaixo erguendo o papel fixado, encontrando um segundo bilhete com a mesma grafia do que achou em seu quarto.

.

 _Não conseguia se concentrar, pensar ou estudar direito. Nas aulas sua atenção era só para ele, o cabelo, o rosto, o sorriso poucas vezes vislumbrado. Tanta desatenção teve resultado, pela primeira vez seu nome estava na lista dos alunos para aula de reforço em História, todo_ _sábado na biblioteca_ _._

.

No sábado Kakashi foi o primeiro a entrar na biblioteca. Na verdade quando o pobre bibliotecário chegou, ele já estava lá esperando o lugar abrir, porque assim não daria a Sakura chances de escapar. Sim, Sakura, tinha certeza que era ela, seu apartamento invadido, a academia invadida. Tão típico, tão ela.

E a biblioteca, via uma ligeira sagacidade de sua aluna, uma piada interna talvez. Tudo tinha recomeçado com um livro; por que não marcar um encontro na casa de toda história? Essa pequena incursão imposta por ela, fazia com que todas as suas próprias duvidas se tornassem corriqueiras, menores, perdiam a importância perante o prêmio final e a saudade palpitava.

Não a aguardou em frente à porta, pois sabia que ela desconfiaria, então escondeu-se em um dos corredores que lhe dava uma visão privilegiada da entrada, porém mantinha-o longe da vista de quem chegava. As horas foram passando, a manhã virou tarde, a tarde virou quase noite e Sakura não apareceu. Puxou o segundo bilhete com impaciente.

Dessa vez não foram os dizeres grifados que o traíram, mas a frase anterior "reforço de História". Fitou o corredor que estava, uma placa sacudia bem no inicio informando que aquela era a ala de ficção. Atravessou-o procurando pelo corredor de fatos históricos, encontrando-o bem ao fundo, logo depois da parte medicinal. E como se a charada clareasse perante seus olhos, procurou nas instantes o livro da história de Konoha, mas antigo e surrado que tivesse naquele lugar.

Encontrou-o na última fileira, capa dura gasta, o titulo em sua lateral quase apagado. Colado à contracapa do encadernado envelhecido estava o terceiro bilhete:

.

 _Já não conseguia mais esconder como se sentia e pela forma como ele a olhava parecia ter percebido, mas ainda assim na_ _última_ _aula de reforço, escreveu no verso da prova: Quero você; e torceu para que seu_ _desejo_ _fosse realizado._

.

Não esperou por Sakura, por dia ou por hora, assim que leu, correu da biblioteca para o templo da Vila. Sua garganta seca, templo; miko; última; _Quero você;_ cruzou os grandes arcos de mármore rindo de sua própria tolice. Como poderia ele ter feito tão pouco dela? Ter achado que não pensava direito... ou que não queria, ou que se deixou levar. Não. Quando foi que Sakura fez ou se permitiu algo que não quisesse? Como nunca antes, sentiu-se um velho tolo, mais velho do que era, mais idiota do que foi em qualquer outro momento.

Parou em frente ao último sino e rodeou o poço, não tinha nada colado. Abaixou a cabeça e fitou o interior, no canto esquerdo uma tarja branca se destacava no amarelo ouro, puxou o bilhete:

 _._

 _A falta de resposta a cortou, a magoou, es_ **p** _erava que ao menos um não ou uma explicação ele se dignaria a_ **l** _he dar, mas nada aconteceu._

— _Professor, qu_ **a** _ndo vamos saber a_ **n** _ota do reforço? — Riscou com força todas as vezes que_ **t** _inha escrito o nome dele em seu caderno._

— _Bem, quem corrige_ **a** _s provas não sou eu, é a_ _diretora._ _E só posso passar as notas quando ela me entregar._

 _._

Franziu o cenho virando o corpo em direção a academia, refletindo se alguém já tinha comentado com ele sobre a direção do lugar, ao erguer a cabeça no topo da escada avistou pairando sobre a Vila o monte dos Hokages e a visão quase o fez gargalhou, passando a mão na testa. _Ousada, ousada demais._ A última avalição dos gennins é feita perante o Hokage. Ela estava, ou melhor, a planta dela estava com o seu quinto bilhete. Só queria saber que maldita planta era essa.

Poderia, muito bem, acabar com aquilo e partir para casa dela agora em busca de uma resposta sensata para aquela brincadeira, mas sua mente dizia que aquele era o jeito errado, tinha um 'q' a mais naquela historinha toda e não se sentiria bem indo, sem ter terminado, sem ter matado sua charada.

— Kakashi? O que faz aqui? — Tsunade retorquiu de sua mesa, tentando esconder o copo de saquê, a entrada dele foi tão abrupta que com toda a certeza a viu beber em hora de trabalho. Mas ele não ligava, estava mais preocupados com os três vasos de planta que tinha na sala, além de um quadro que ele pareceu tomar consciência pela primeira vez. O que era aquilo? A planta do edifício?

— Nada demais, queria saber se o Jiraya lhe mandou alguma notícia. — Passou a mão pelo que se encontrava a porta, nada. Estava desconfiando do quadro, mas seria tão dificil mexer nele que preferiu continuar a observar os vasos.

— Aquele patife... Eu pedi por noticiais semanais já que ele está com o garoto, mas ele mal me manda uma vez ao mês e estou a quase três — ergueu os dedos nervosamente no ar, batendo a mão com força no tampo da mesa — sem saber o que andam fazendo.

Tinha uma em cima da mesa também, mas não precisou checa-la, pois ao se aproximar pode ver o papel fincado na planta as costas de Tsunade, proxima a janela.

— Poderia mandar Katsuyu atrás dele — Fingiu fitar a Vila pela grande janela esperando a mulher desviar o olhar para agachar-se e pegar o papel.

— Pretendo fazer isso, mas só em último caso.

— Entendo.

— Tsunade-sama! — A porta foi aberta e ambos se viraram para uma atribulada Shizune. — Ó! Kakashi?! Não sabia...

— Não se preocupe Shizune, eu já estou de partida. Até! — e sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

— O que foi isso? O que ele queria? — Tsunade abriu a gaveta retirando sua garrafa de saquê.

— Pegar o bilhete que Sakura enfiou na minha planta. — A Hokage deu uma risada dando uma longa golada em sua bebida enquanto o semblante de sua assistente ficava ainda mais confuso. — Era só ter avisado, Sakura também. Dois idiotas, realmente acreditam que não vi. — E girou sua cadeira para janela fitando o Sol se por no horizonte, perguntando-se o que esses dois estavam aprontando.

.

— _Como pôde fazer uma coisa dessas? Tem noção da situação que nos envolveu? — Queria dizer que sim, mas ela bem não tinha, não tinha avaliado nada._

 _Levou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha, aproximando-se de seu professor que mantinha o olhar atento às luzes da escola._

— _Eu só queria estar com você. — Ele se virou fitando os olhos claros tão próximos, um beijo casto foi depositado em seus lábios. — Estarei esperando você_ retribuir. _— E saiu, deixando-o só com suas perturbações._

.

Aquela foi tão fácil de deduzir que ele não precisou ler uma segunda vez para entender, sabia qual era seu destino, mas sua incursão ficaria para noite, pois agora ele também precisava pegar algo.

Afundou-se na cadeira, depois de preencher o quinto formulário que Tsunade tinha lhe passado. Estalou as costas, pegando o livro sobre venenos e antídotos, preparando-se para seu sexto trabalho. As vezes se perguntava se sua shishou tinha noção do quanto de coisa que cobrava dela, quase desumano...

— Desistiu das estrelas? — Ao ouvi-lo, sorriu, largando o livro que lia e virando-se para a janela de seu quarto. Estava sentando, no parapeito da janela observando seu céu que hora era todo negro, sem brilho.

— Pensei que seria melhor pintar de outra cor. — Kakashi sacudiu a cabeça em compreensão e o coração de Sakura parecia querer saltar para fora de seu peito.

— Uma pena, eu tinha ideias — estendeu um pedaço de papel que trazia em suas mãos, — para o seu céu estrelado. — Largou-o sobre a quinta carta que começou a escrever para Naruto. Sakura torceu internamente que a frase inicial daquela não falasse sobre ele, ou sua vergonha seria ainda maior.

Levantou, caminhando para o centro do quarto, puxou a camisa que vestia, brincando com zíper do centro da peça. Enquanto ele desencostava do batente e entrava de vez no aposento.

— Bem, devo dizer que achei você fosse aparecer a alguns dias atrás. — Kakashi inclinou a cabeça, encolhendo os ombros e pondo as mãos no bolso.

— Demorei um pouco para entender o ritmo da coisa. — Umedeceu os lábios, a ansiedade crescendo.

— Mas e então... — Kakashi pôs fim ao espaço que havia entre eles, parando em frente ao corpo diminuto de sua aluna. Parecia prestes a dizer, mas então recuou. Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior, segurando-o pelo braço. — Kakashi...

— Sakura, você sabe que é...

— Ultimamente você vive me lembrando que eu _fui_ sua aluna, indiretamente que já sou crescida. — E era verdade, aquela tinha se tornado sua frase favorita. Seu dedo tocou os papéis ainda em seu bolso.

— O que houve com eles? — O cenho dela se franziu, sem compreender o que ele queria dizer. — O casal da história...

— Ah, bem, — Sakura se afastou, fitando-o com atenção, pegou a sua bandana que estava sobre o travesseiro, colocou-a em frente aos olhos, tapando sua visão, dando um nó apertado na parte de trás da cabeça. — Responda-me você como acha que eles ficaram e se ele retribuiu ou não a ela.

O silêncio perdurou entre eles, o coração de Sakura a galope no peito, já acreditando que a quela altura ele teria ido embora. No entanto, sem esperar, mãos enluvadas a puxaram, a máscara não estava mais ali. Sem reservas, ele a beijou, roubando-lhe todo o fôlego e o ar de seus pulmões.

Sakura o segurou pelos ombros, as mãos dele passeavam pelo seu corpo esguio. Levou uma das mãos a nuca, puxando a cabeça de Kakashi contra seu rosto, entreabrindo seus lábios e beijando-o com ainda mais fervor.

Caíram sobre a cama dela, os corpos engalfinhados, os lábios unidos e os suspiros eloquentes. Parte de sua blusa já tinha sido erguida e seu seio esquerdo estava preso entre os dedos grossos, arfou, remexendo-se embaixo daquele homem, regozijando-se com aquela massagem.

— Sakura! Venha comer, a janta está pronta! — Foi impossível não rir, até mesmo Kakashi tinha dado uma risada, a respiração dele acariciando sua bochecha.

— Talvez esteja na hora de você morar sozinha.

Talvez esteja...

.

* * *

.

 _Caro Naruto,_

 _Queria que estivesse aqui, visitei o meu primeiro apartamento. Acha estranho alguém de quase 17 anos querer morar sozinha? Mais privacidade, sabe? Poderei ter aulas particulares com Kakashi-sensei._

Os dias foram passando e as coisas se encaminharam sozinhas para a alegria de todos. Logo após o momento em seu quarto, Sakura não o procurou, estava envergonhada, não apareceu para o treino, mas isso não foi empecilho. Kakashi resolveu que não estava bem e fez uma pequena aparição no Hospital, uma intensiva no armário de remédios que ele melhorou e a vergonha dela passou.

Quando treinavam tudo parecia ter uma segunda conotação: um golpe parecia conveniente para que se chocassem ou se tocassem e, às vezes pensava isso como uma investida ou outra pensava em querer beijá-lo. Às vezes tomavam banho no lago que ficava em uma das zonas de treinamento, também.

O sofá do apartamento já estava quase batizado e Sakura chegava a sentir falta de Kakashi lendo _Icha Icha_. Às vezes, nem sempre, quase nunca. No entanto, havia um porém em todos esses momentos que eles foram passando nos últimos dias, sempre tinha que ter um porém. Parecia existir um limite pré-estabelecido (não por ela) e eles nunca, de forma alguma, ultrapassavam essa marca silenciosa que pairava sobre sua cabeça, ou melhor, sobre os seus shorts ou sobre qualquer peça de roupa dela.

Suspirou, mais uma rodada de amassos tinha chegado ao fim. Kakashi tinha feito isso ao se levantar, retirou a venda que cobria os olhos e se sentando no sofá. A venda era outra peça chave, queria perguntar se poderia parar de usá-la, mas tinha quase certeza que quebraria algum código ainda vigente entre eles.

Depois do que aconteceu na "missão" e na casa dela, tinha tomado para si a incumbência de se vendar sempre que notava que as coisas poderiam vir a ficar intensas, ele poderia não querer fazer e acabar criando algum tipo de mal-estar entre eles. Fitou a bandana em suas mãos, era uma concessão que ela fazia. Kakashi tinha suas bizarrices e ela não se importava, até aceitava, apesar de não terem nada. Parou, fitando-o enquanto preparava chá. Eles não tinham _nada_.

Essa pequena percepção a incomodou, remexeu-se no sofá como se essa desagradável sensação pudesse se desfazer com a troca de posição. Focou sua mente no outro tópico, abafando essa realidade. O fato é que ela permitia ser vendada por causa dele, então nada mais justo que ele também permitisse que ela fizesse uso de todo aquele corpo.

Não tinha dito que ele tinha sido a primeira pessoa a beijá-la e, consequentemente, a primeira pessoa com quem foi um pouco além. Agora ela queria que ele soubesse que deveria continuar porque ela achava isso totalmente certo, longe de equívocos.

— Está quente! — Sakura pegou a caneca que lhe foi oferecida, sentido o cheiro de jasmim subir pelo vapor, assoprou, dando uma pequena golada. Observava-o de soslaio. Kakashi tomava sua bebida tranquilamente, lendo o jornal de Konoha sem saber que tipo de maquinações passava pela cabeça de Sakura.

— Preciso ir ao banheiro! — Falou em um fôlego só, levantando no mesmo ritmo e correndo para porta no final do corredor. Respirou fundo, fitando com voracidade o seu próprio reflexo. — Não seja covarde. — Assentiu e com um puxão rápido se livrou do short e da calcinha que usava por baixo da saia.

Voltou para a sala com a palma das mãos coçando de ansiedade. Largou-se em seu assento, girando o corpo em direção ao seu sensei, tocando sem cerimônias o membro dele. Sua nuca pinicava, seu pescoço estava em chamas, suas bochechas estavam um pouco inchadas pelo ar que prendia, os lábios esbranquiçados pela pressão que exercia para mantê-los unidos, mas o olhar de era convicto e obstinado. Kakashi fitou da mão a garota, das bochechas infladas, o semi-bico ao olhar fez. Tomou um gole do chá, erguendo sua sobrancelha visível em questionamento.

— Eu tomei uma decisão.

— E essa decisão seria tocar o meu pau? — O ar de riso não passou despercebido, mas a resposta direta a desconcertou, tirando-a de sua linha de pensamento. A primeira coisa que pensou em dizer foi não, mas a resposta certa era sim, porque a mão dela estava ali e era aquilo que reivindicava. Empertigou-se, erguendo o queixo.

— E se for? Proibir-me-ia de tocá-lo?

— Não.

Soltou o ar que prendia em seus pulmões, porém não pestanejou. Perante aquele consentimento deslizou a mão pela calça, seus dedos passando para baixo, apertou o volume proeminente deslizando a palma de sua mão pela parte alongada. Não esperava por aquela reação e o contato o sobressaltou, por pouco não derramou a bebida quente no colo. Segurou a mão de Sakura, mas com agilidade ela sentou em seu colo enfiando a outra mão por dentro da calça.

— Eu não estou brincando. — Suas palavras foram um sussurro.

— Sakura...

Puxou-o para fora, sua mão deslizando suavemente pelo membro rijo, Kakashi arfou afundando seus dedos no braço dela, Sakura inclinou para frente, sua boca próxima à boca coberta dela.

— Se não consegue entender o que eu quero, eu mostrarei. — Colou sua boca dele, beijando-o sem se importar com o tecido, enquanto seus dedos continuavam a trabalhar no falo, subindo e descendo cada vez mais rápido. Kakashi agarrou-a pelas nádegas, puxando-a de encontro à pulsação crescente, surpreendendo-se com a falta de impedimento. Suas partes se roçaram e Sakura gemeu contra sua boca, arfando contra o tecido, remexendo os quadris desejosa, quente, excitada. O som da respiração pesada dela ecoando por todo o apartamento.

— Não!

A empurrou contra toda a sua vontade, contra seu desejo. Sua consciência jogou-a para trás, Sakura precisou se segurar nele para que não caísse no chão. Estupefata como estava, ergueu-se, enquanto Kakashi levava as mãos à cabeça bagunçando os cabelos.

— Eu não estou entendendo qual é o problema. É comigo? — Ele deu uma risada, fitando-a parada com um ar magoado.

— É sério que está perguntando isso? — Ele fez um movimento sutil para parte ainda exposta de seu corpo. — A questão não é o quanto eu desejo você, porque eu desejo. É que não deveria ser eu.

— Eu não me importo. — Kakashi se ajeitou erguendo-se do sofá e se afastando de qualquer possível insistência vinda dela.

— Você é nova.

— Há uns três meses você vem me lembrando de que não é meu sensei, que sou adulta e que deveria morar sozinha, mas agora eu sou nova.

— Sim! Para isso, sim! — Grunhiu, segurando a vontade louca que a invadia de querer socá-lo por dizer aquelas coisas.

Com sua raiva a pico, saiu do apartamento batendo a porta com força para deixar claro sua indignação. Tinha consciência de que era nova, mas ele não era velho e ela não era nova propriamente dizendo _nova._ Qual era o problema? Segundo as leis ninjas poderia morar sozinha, se sustentar, ser tratada como adulta. Por que precisava lembrar a idade dela só por querer fazer algumas coisas com ele?

Bufou, fitando o final da escada. Desceu os últimos degraus com demasiada lentidão e ao chegar frente à porta, parou, fitando os próprios pés, notando pela primeira vez que faltava algo muito importante em sua roupa. Ela ainda estava sem short por baixo da saia e principalmente sem calcinha.

Subiu as escadas correndo, segurando a saia para que não voasse e alguém acabasse vendo o que não devia. Nunca tinha subindo aquele lance de escada tão rápido e, ao chegar ao sétimo andar, correu para o apartamento sem bater na porta abrindo-a de uma vez.

— Kakashi, eu...

Sua voz e seu coração engasgaram antes de avistá-lo e informar o porquê do retorno. No meio da sala estava ela: a mulher do bar, a mulher do festival, a mulher _íntima._ Permaneceu parada na porta com a boca aberta.

— Sua _aluninha_ acabou de invadir o apartamento. Ousada, não? — Fechou o punho com uma dúbia e perturbadora vontade de socá-la.

Como podia aquela mulher estar ali quando ela tinha acabado de sair? Um bolo se formou em sua garganta. Não sabia nem o que responder ao insulto diminutivo que mal foi ouvido, só conseguia fitá-la acomodada no lugar onde há minutos (literalmente minutos!) tinha acabado de dar um amasso frenético.

O som de algo caindo e passos atropelados ecoou e logo Kakashi surgiu tapando a mulher e o sofá, ainda estava sem o colete, com a calça de moletom e a blusa velha. Tão confortável na presença dela quanto esteve na de Sakura. Balançou os ombros, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

— Desculpa, eu não... eu... — Sorriu, balançando a cabeça e voltando pela porta que mal tinha cruzado.

— Sakura. — Cada vez que ele dizia seu nome, uma nova pancada. Algo ruía, não se voltou e desceu os primeiros degraus. — Sakura. — Aquilo não deveria ser normal, não deveria sentir nada, porque não era nada. Eles não tinham nada, ela havia chego nessa conclusão. — Sakura! — Seus olhos marejaram quando teve o braço puxado abruptamente, mas não chorou, apenas desviou o olhar focando-se no corrimão de madeira desgastada. — Ela é minha vizinha. — Mordeu o lábio inferior, segurando a vontade de falar tudo que estava pensando.

— Não me importo! Não me interessa. — Remexeu-se tentando em vão se soltar do aperto, mas os dedos dele se mantinham fincado em sua pele.

— Não está ou aconteceu...

— Não? Tem certeza que não? Essa não é a primeira vez que eu os vejo juntos. — O aperto afrouxou e ela conseguiu soltar um dos braços. — Eu os vi em um bar e você sumiu junto com ela. Vai negar que não... que nunca...

— Sakura, só não é isso...

— Você não precisa me explicar, você não me deve nada. Não somos _nada_ , eu tenho consciência disso. — A expressão dele endureceu, mas ela não conseguia parar de falar. — Agora até faz sentido, você só estava se divertindo com a idiota aqui, porque é um maldito pervertido que fica lendo aquelas porcarias de livros. — Deu uma risada desdenhosa. — Pode ficar com ela, sendo mais velha e experiente que a sua _aluninha_ aqui, farei o mesmo. Manter as idades equiparadas deve ser bom.

— Você não é minha aluninha. — A voz dele era grave, enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e tirou de lá o short dela, empurrando-o para o peito de Sakura, voltando a subir as escadas e a deixando ali, parada no meio do caminho e com um gosto amargo na boca.

.

* * *

.

 _Caro Naruto,_

 _Dessa vez a impressão que eu tenho é que eu não estou apenas só, estou vazia também. Já senti isso antes e como é difícil suportar essa dor. O pior é saber que dessa vez a culpa por estar assim é toda minha._

Sua cabeça parecia uma fábrica pervertidamente pecaminosa e, daquele dia em diante, ela se via pensando constantemente, e imaginando ele com a vizinha: o que eles faziam, quando se encontravam e como se encontravam. Tudo preenchido com erotismo, corroía-se de culpa e ciúmes.

Às vezes antes de dormir se pegava pensando no chalé, nos beijos finais, nas caricias sutis e morria um pouquinho com tais pensamentos, porque a saudade estava doendo de novo.

— E aí? Nada de nada?

— Nadica de nada. — Ino largou o crepe que tinha em mãos para fitar a amiga que tentava parecer normal, mas para ela era perceptível o desânimo e a apatia no semblante cansado. — Você fez o que eu disse? — Encolheu os ombros, enrolando a ponta de uma mecha de cabelo entre os dedos.

— Ele não respondeu aquela carta, — sua voz sai em um sussurro, mas a amiga e se empertigava com aquele assunto. — hum, _eloquente..._ que fiz pedindo desculpas. E pela falta de resposta, achei que... — certificou-se de não se virar para a Yamanaka ao proferir a frase final — não tinha cabimento eu procurá-lo.

— Por favor, você tinha que ter ido! Aquela sua cartinha que não tem cabimento. — Cruzou os braços, não voltaria a discutir sobre suas intenções, era uma causa perdida.

— E as desculpas que ele me deve? A explicação sobre aquela mulher? — Ino suspirou, revirando os olhos. Como podia sua amiga ser tão esperta e tão obtusa ao mesmo tempo?

— Ele tentou, mas você não permitiu que falasse. Ou se esqueceu de seu maravilhoso discurso de ego machucado?

— Ino! Como ia se sentir voltando a casa de alguém que você gos... — refreou as palavras, já era tarde para fingir que não diria aquilo, mas mesmo assim manteve sua postura firme. Ao menos a expressão severa da Yamanaka suavizou perante aquela semideclaração. — acabou de sair e já tem uma mulher lá, esparramada...

— Ela estava sentada...

— Como uma rainha! A dona da casa! A-dona-do-dono-da-casa. — Ino não revidou, suspirou, puxando Sakura pela manga do braço.

— 'Tá, tá, é péssimo eu imagino, mas ainda acho que ficar se matando de trabalhar e treinar não vai mudar nada. — Não respondeu. Sua rotina tinha mantido sua sanidade e os pensamentos impróprios bem distantes. — Deveria ficar comigo aqui, ao menos hoje, curtir um pouco, testuda. Nem sei mais quanto tempo faz que não temos um tempo só nosso. — Entortou a boca de um lado para o outro.

Toda a Vila estava enfeitada com bandeirolas, balões, guirlandas, lanternas de papel e tudo o mais, preparada para o Festival das Flores. A avenida principal era a mais animada, cheia de barracas com comidas, lembranças, jogos, crianças correndo de uma ponta a outra.

O Templo brilhava no monte alto, também ornamentado e na praça central de Konoha um palanque tinha sido montado para a cerimônia e o pequeno show que ocorreria em homenagem ao início da Primavera. A beleza do evento era estonteante e em geral ela costumava participar daquele tipo de festividade, no entanto agora só conseguia se imaginar estragando o clima e a festa de quem estava no clima.

— Acabei de sair de um plantão, quero somente a minha cama. Quem sabe amanhã, — emendou depressa ao ver a expressão de Ino se zangar — hoje é só abertura! Vamos ter três dias ainda, calma.

— Amanhã você vai passear por todas as barracas, fazer o que eu quiser fazer, ir no tempo e acompanhar o show e tudo mais que ocorrer? — Fez uma careta pela proposta, mas que seja. Amanhã procurava um meio de fugir. O que importava era conseguir fugir agora. Concordou com um aceno de cabeça. — Tudo bem, eu deixo você ir então, se... comer alguma coisa comigo. — Revirou os olhos.

— 'Tá, mas eu escolho! — Agora foi a vez de Ino de demonstrar desagrado, já sabendo o que viria a seguir. No entanto não protestou, deu de ombros, era melhor que nada. — Ok, vamos comer lamen. — Partiram com os braços enganchados em direção a barraquinha que tinha sido montada para o evento. Não houve protestos, mas a boca da Yamanaka se entortou assim que o vapor da comida subiu.

Sakura estava faminta. Tinha passado o dia inteiro com apenas um sanduíche mais chá e leite. O Hospital se encontrava tão cheio, ela chegou a participar de três cirurgias, não tinha visto a sua hora de almoço e descanso passarem, na verdade teria ficado por lá mesmo se Shizune não fosse rebocá-la para fora do estabelecimento ao fim do plantão. Por causa da fome acabou devorando três tigelas de lamen sem nem ao menos notar para o total horror de uma espantada Ino que apenas observava depois de um prato e alguns rolinhos primavera.

Aproveitando o humor e a disposição de Sakura, Ino pediu uma roda de saquê que também acabou sendo duplicada e triplicada. Era contra beber, ainda mais na idade dela, mas que fosse para o diabo, uma vez não matava. Suas bochechas não demoraram a corar, seu desânimo parecia inexistente e os problemas se tornaram curiosamente menores. Em alguma momento Genma sentou perto delas, mas não se importou, ele provavelmente estava ali por causa de sua amiga.

Virou o quarto copinho de saquê soltando um suspiro e uma risada logo em seguida, parecia leve. Ino estava trepada sobre o balcão tendo uma conversa muito séria com o tio do lamen, Genma ao lado da loira dava gargalhadas, não sabia se da Yamanaka ou de outra coisa. Interessada, virou-se para rir também, no entanto ao fazê-lo a avenida surgiu em seu campo de visão e acabou vendo o que não precisava.

A cerca de umas quatro barracas de distância, Kakashi conversava com a maldita vizinha. Ela usava um quimono vermelho e podia jurar que tinha um decote exacerbado, grunhiu ao vê-la acariciar o braço dele e o mesmo não repelir o contato. Uma ânsia e mal-estar surgiram com força, não precisava mesmo ter presenciado aquela cena e não presenciaria se estivesse em casa. Pulou para fora do banco, todavia o movimento precipitado fez com que sua cabeça girasse por alguns instantes, quase se desequilibrou e foi ao chão. Para sua sorte Genma ainda estava com bons reflexos e a puxou para perto antes que caísse.

— Opa! Opa! Viu um fantasma? — Deu um de seus sorrisos mais galantes, mas Sakura nem percebeu. Ainda estava enojada, franziu o cenho prestes a responder que sim, mas o grito de Ino a fez esquecer a pergunta e todo o resto.

— Testuda, sua danada! — A risada extravagante da amiga dominou a barraca, atraindo olhares. Não entendeu bem o que ela queria dizer, até perceber que ela e Genma realmente pareciam próximos demais. — Vamos, vamos. Cansei daqui. Genma faz um drinque para a gente. — Ino a puxou pela mão e por alguma razão sem explicação, seguiram os três de mãos dadas e ela no meio.

O drinque a qual Ino se referia era a mesma bebida que um dia Kakashi tinha aparecido em seu quarto segurando, mas dessa vez parecia um tanto mais doce e fraca, já que não sentia o gosto do álcool tão acentuado e nem desceu queimando por sua garganta, o que era um perigo, pois conseguiu dar longas goladas naquela bebida e se sentiu ainda mais amortecida após isso. Fechou os olhos ouvindo a música distante, àquela altura não estava mais tão afastada da praça. Algo tocou em seus cabelos.

— E ai? Você é pupila da Hokage, né? — Assentiu perante o questionamento — Como está o seu treinamento? — Era Genma, segurava um copo parecido com o dela, franziu o cenho achando a pergunta estranha. Nunca tinha trocado mais do que ligeiros cumprimentos com o rapaz. Como ele lhe ajudou mais cedo deu de ombros, deixando a desconfiança de lado.

— O de sempre... — mas ele não tinha como saber o que isso significava, continuou a fitá-la em busca de um assunto melhor enquanto Sakura esquadrinhava o lugar em que estavam, notando apenas agora que Ino tinha sumido.

— Você é uma graça sabia? — O fitou, aturdida pelo comentário e sem saber o que dizer em seguida. Talvez só Naruto e Lee a tenham elogiado assim, tão abertamente, mordeu o canudo da sua bebida.

— Você viu a Ino?

— Eu queria te beijar.

Trocaram um olhar surpreso e desconcertado, as frases ecoaram ao mesmo tempo e ao ter noção das palavras dele, Sakura não conseguiu segurar a onda de risos que a cometeu. Genma não se sentiu incomodado pela reação da garota e riu junto, puxando-a pela cintura e a abraçando. Uma mão firme na cintura alva e a outra descendo pela coluna dela, não era ruim, mas não era o que queria.

O toque era diferente, o cheiro era diferente, até o calor do corpo dele não parecia o certo. Seu queixo foi erguido, pôde ver com clareza os pontinhos mais claros do olho castanho dele, podia sentir a respiração de Genma e todo o seu corpo se retesou, ela não queria beijá-lo. Não aquela boca, desejava outra.

— Nã... — Um baque oco no ombro dele fez com que o percurso que a boca seguia se desviasse, ao se virarem ambos ficaram surpresos e Sakura corou, soltando-se do rapaz com uma agilidade imprescindível.

— Kakashi! Não te vi por aí essa noite. — Os homens se cumprimentaram e entraram em uma conversa que Sakura não prestou atenção. Tê-lo tão perto não era bom para os seus nervos alcoolizados. Largou seu copo em cima de um banco qualquer, ajeitando sua roupa.

— Eu vou indo, até logo. — Genma tencionou falar algo, mas foi Kakashi quem se precipitou, segurando-a pelo ombro.

— Eu te acompanho. — Já ia dizer que não precisava, mas não houve tempo ou espaço. A mão dele desceu para o seu pulso e a puxou, rebocando para longe da multidão, segurando-a com firmeza e sem um pingo de delicadeza.

— Realmente não vejo necessidade... — Soltou um gritinho ao ser pega no colo. Com uma pressão crescente em seu estômago, a praça e a viela para onde ele a tinha arrastado desapareceu e agora o que via era o céu falso de seu quarto, junto a bagunça em toda parte. Kakashi a soltou e ela caiu sentada aos pés da cama.

— Imaginei que não fosse querer que seus pais a vissem assim. — Havia um claro e óbvio tom de reprimenda em sua voz, mas preferiu ignorá-lo.

— Acredito que eles ainda estão no festival.

— Que decepção seria se a vissem? — Fitou-o indolente, escorando a cabeça na lateral da cama.

— É, seria terrível se eles me vissem beijando alguém. — A ironia não o agradou, mas a bebida tinha dado a Sakura uma coragem meio suicida e ela riu do olhar enfezado que recebeu. — O quê? Desculpa, não me foi informado que só podia beijar você. — Suspirou, arrepiando ainda mais os cabelos grisalhos.

— Você está bêbada, levante do chão e se ajeite para dormir. — Empertigou-se com o tom e se ergueu, não era uma criança para que a tratassem daquele jeito, puxou-o pelo colete com um sorriso audacioso no rosto.

— Isso é ciúmes, senseii? — Deu uma risada colando seu corpo ao dele, Kakashi não moveu-se nem um centímetro, nem mesmo para repeli-la.— Que coisa feia, quer dizer que só você pode querer beijar outras bocas? Ou a minha boca?

— Então você queria?

— Talvez. Talvez eu quisesse até mais... — O rugido que ele soltou a assustou um pouco, deu dois passos para trás até ser erguida novamente, jogada por sobre os ombros fortes dele como um saco de grãos. — O que está fazendo? Ponha-me no chão!

Balançou as pernas, socou as costas dele, mas nada surtiu efeito, Kakashi cruzava o corredor de sua casa, esticou o pescoço para tentar ver para onde ele a levava, mas o balançar estava embaçando sua visão e embrulhando seu estômago.

Uma porta foi aberta e uma luz acesa e logo Sakura estava sendo jogada ao chão gelado, não conseguiu nem se levantar antes da água gelada entrar em contato com o corpo quente dela, soltou um gritinho puxando-o pelos braços para debaixo d'agua também.

— Você é um idiota! — Tentou passar por ele, mas foi segurada e ambos caíram no box molhado. Kakashi fechou a porta de vidro mantendo os dois presos ali dentro. — Qual é o seu problema?

— Eu é que pergunto qual é o seu problema. Não deveria ter bebido, não deveria ter... — fitou os olhos verdes a uma curta distância e suspirou. — Por que precisa ser tão complicada, Sakura?

— É você que complica tudo! É você que me rejeita e fica de assunto com aquela mulher e depois me sequestra. — Chutou a perna dele para longe, sentando-se no extremo oposto, Kakashi se aproximou, permitindo que água voltasse a cair por seu corpo.

— Eu não tenho nada com a minha vizinha. Sakura. E não é sequestro se te trouxe para a sua casa.

— Mas já teve! Ela vive... — mordeu o lábio inferior, virando a cabeça para o extremo o oposto.

— Não pode me recriminar por já ter saído com outras mulheres. — Remexeu-se cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo, fitou as próprias pernas nuas e molhadas. — Não tenho nada com ela.

— Ela seguiu você, ela tá sempre por perto e você não...

— Sou educado. — A resposta a irritou, mas ele deu uma risada por baixo da máscara. — Quer que eu trate mal todas as outras mulheres da terra? — Sabia que o rosto dele estava ainda mais próximo, a voz rouca, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse. Sakura cruzou os braços sobre a barriga ficando os dedos na lateral de seu corpo. — Realmente acredita que eu não desejo você? — Assentiu com um aceno nervoso. — É confuso, estranho, ligeiramente perturbador e particularmente imoral... — ergueu a cabeça confusa, mas não foi capaz de pronunciar uma palavra sequer.

Após pronunciar tal frase Kakashi a puxou pela cintura para cima de seu colo bem abaixo da queda d'agua. Seus rostos próximos, Sakura o observava com o coração pulando dolorosamente contra sua caixa torácica.

Mas a falta de tempo ou raciocínio se deve ao que aconteceu em seguida, quando já acomodada, a máscara dele foi abaixada sem cerimônia alguma como se fosse apenas um detalhe incomodo. Sakura o fitou por segundos, breves segundos que não seriam o suficiente para captar toda a perfeição que era aquele homem, pois assim que sua boca ficou livre foi logo colada a de uma Haruno pasma demais para esboçar qualquer reação contraria ou a favor.

Não respirava, não pensava, não reagia.

Ela tinha visto nariz, boca, queixo. Ele a beijava sem máscara, sem venda, sem nada. Os dedos dele afundavam em sua carne, os lábios a clamavam com urgência e ela conseguiu despertar de seu torpor, passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, afundando os dedos nos cabelos molhados, enquanto sua boca desliza pela dele correspondendo com vigor.

Os corpos molhados se encontravam, mãos percorriam com avidez peças grudadas na pele, buscando uma brecha para um contato direto. Com brutalidade, Sakura arrancou o colete de Kakashi, mordiscando e puxando o lábio inferior dele e em resposta ganhou um risada e um tapa na bunda, acompanhado de uma apertada de mão cheia.

Podia senti-lo pulsar embaixo de si, remexeu os quadris, mas como em todas as outras vezes, a investida dela bateu de frente com a recusa dele. Kakashi parou o beijo abruptamente, forçando-a a fazer o mesmo e fitá-lo, o coração de Sakura disparou. Ele era lindo, seu sensei era o homem mais belo que já tinha visto.

O maxilar firme, os lábios bem delineados, o nariz arrebitado, um pequeno sinal charmoso no canto esquerdo abaixo da sua boca, apenas completando a obra. Sakura soltou um muxoxo desesperado. Como o desejava, essas paradas chegavam a ser cruéis.

— Por que parar quando eu posso sentir — tocou-lhe o queixo com a ponta dos dedos, roçando seus lábios pela maçã do rosto até o ouvido dele, remexendo os quadris sobre a ereção palpitante —, que quer continuar? Por que tão decidido a nos torturar? — Arfou pelo atrito maravilhoso, seu interior queimando.

— A casa dos seus pais — ele a segurou para que parasse de mexer, mas não foi uma boa ideia, porque ela continuava, sentada, quente e molhada sobe sua parte mais dolorosa — não é o lugar. — Queria dizer que já era "quase adulta" e que estar ou não na casa dos seus pais não era nada, mas essa era frase mais imbecil do universo e só pioraria a situação.

— É a minha casa também e se depender de você nunca vai ter um lugar, sempre vai ter uma desculpa. Meu corpo, eu decido o que é melhor para ele e o melhor é você...

— Mas o que você quer é uma parte do meu corpo dentro do seu... — Grunhiu afundando a cabeça no ombro dele, escorregando para o meio das coxas dele. — Entendo, você você tem _opções melhores._ Nem sei o que faz aqui, vai lá, corre atrás...

— Não há outras opções. — Um lampejo esbelto e de cabelos castanhos surgiu na cabeça de Sakura e ela não pôde reprimir a expressão de desagrado em sua face.

— Já contou isso a sua vizinha? — ia sair do colo dele, mas Kakashi a puxou de volta, fazendo com que ambos se chocasse debaixo d'agua quando pensava que o clima estava desfeito era só tocar nesse homem outra vez para que tudo voltasse a se reacender.

— Não, porém não pensei que devia. — Kakashi se esticou e ela o fitou, empertigando-se com aquela resposta. — Afinal, achei que nós não tínhamos _nada_. — Aquilo doeu da mesma maneira como quando chegou a conclusão sentada no sofá da casa dele. Doeu ainda mais por saber que ele estava apenas repetindo as palavras dela, seus ombros afundaram abaixou a cabeça fitando a pequena poça que se formava entre eles dois, a água martelando sua cabeça. — Foi o que gritou na escada do meu prédio. — Fechou os olhos, não precisava ser lembrada. — Que importância teria dizer algo a ela? — Sua voz um sussurro no ouvido de Sakura Ele roçou a ponta do nariz no pescoço delicado, tocando o queixo dela com a ponta dos dedos.

— Você entendeu errado. O... o... o — afastou a mão dele, erguendo a cabeça, com as bochechas coradas — o nada... tem... _questões_.

— Hum... explique-as. — Kakashi cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo. Engoliu em seco.

— Às vezes quando você não tem _nada_ com alguém isso quer dizer que esse alguém em questão só pode ter _nada_ com você e mais ninguém. — Kakashi ergueu o rosto, fitando-o os olhos esverdeados de sua aluna com atenção.

— Mesmo? — Sakura assentiu com agitação. — Entendo. Esse é o nosso _nada_? — Deu de ombros, desabotoando o colete ninja dele.

— Poderia ser, mas você andou levando gente para o seu apartamento. — O colete foi retirado e as mãos dele foram erguidas e Sakura puxava a luva de couro, dedo por dedo.

— Levando? Você tinha acabado de sair como teria tempo de eu levar alguém até lá? — haviam tantas formas de se chamar a vizinha para ir lá logo após sua partida... — Não chamei ninguém e achei que o assunto estivesse resolvido.

— Não, não está! O que ela fazia lá?

— Foi me ver. — A frase foi dita com tanta displicência que Sakura precisou se segurar para suprimir uma vontade nova de entortar aquele nariz.

— O que vocês fizeram?

— Nada, fizemos nada. O outro tipo de nada, não o nosso. — Ficaram quietos, passou a ponta da língua por entre os lábios, as mãos dele repousando sobre as coxas molhadas. Seus dedos finos rasgaram a camisa de malha negra que ele vestia, retirando a sua blusa logo em seguida, um tremor lhe percorreu toda a espinha, mas não havia volta, não queria voltar.

— Eu não entendo para que continuar a negar o que nós dois queremos. Nunca entendi, mas não da mais. — As mão dela se fecharam nos punhos dele e o arrastaram até os seios redondos e perfeitos. Sua palma foi fechada contra a palma macia. — Eu o quero, eu preciso de você, não me faça. — Ela não precisava, o pedido foi entendido, foi aceito. Seus lábios rosados foram tomados com volúpias e eles quase tombaram se o cubículo não fosse tão pequeno e estreito.

As costas de Sakura bateram no vidro e ela arfou, os lábios dele se fecharam no canto de seu pescoço, um frisson maravilhoso a assolou. Não tinha como ela entender o que se passava em sua mente, o debate interno que ele enfrentou, dia após dia, noite após noite. As mãos dela afundaram nas costas dela, cravando seus dedos finos a boca percorrendo ombros e pescoço. Como foi dificil quase impossível resistir até o minimo suspiro, se conter a cada olhar, a risada, a cabeça no ombro dele. Como não pensar que estaria abusando da fragilidade, sofrimento, da saudade que ela sentia de todos e da dor que a perfurava de uma forma tão distinta e impar. A dor que só um adulto poderia sentir, não os jovens.

A risada dela ecoou, quando eles se encaixaram tortamente, batendo em uma das quinas do boxe, ela estava novamente por cima, puxando a calça dele para baixo, sorrindo e corando, tocando e experimentando. Não poderia abusar de Sakura, nunca se permitiria fazer e era isso que fazia, era que ele se via fazendo. Tortura e culpa e ele não a enxergou, não quis enxergar. A boca dela afundou na carne de seu pescoço, puxou Sakura pela cintura fazendo-a ficar de pé, abaixou short e todo o resto que ela usava de uma vez só.

Outro tremor, outro espasmo, agora ela estava nua e os olhos dele queimavam. Kakashi a trouxe de volta para o chão molhado. Uma mão inclinando sua cabeça para trás a boca percorrendo sua pele inflamada, enquanto os dedos dele percorriam a parte interna de sua coxa, agarrou-se aos ombros largos quando o primeiro dedo entrou, arfou, a ardência incomoda apaziguada pele toque gentil. Aconteceria, no chão do seu banheiro, ou estava acontecendo, ou já tinha acontecido em partes. Ele apertou contra os braços, a pressão na boca do seu estomago se fez presente as cores se misturaram e voltaram a clarear sem água batendo contra o seu corpo. Estava de volta ao quarto, uma cama macia embaixo dela e uma boca voraz descendo pelo seu ventre.

Os lábios dele envolveram sua parte mais sensível, uma nova pressão surgiu, outro dedo, talvez, não dava para saber enquanto seu corpo convulsionava por um puxão e uma roçada de dente maldita que a levou a um grau de dor e prazer nunca antes sentido por ela. Arquejou, erguendo o ventre, sem conter os gemidos que escapavam, sua mão espalmou no dorso da cama, segurando-se em algo para mantê-lo em terra enquanto a língua de Kakashi a levava aos seus subindo, descendo, percorrendo toda parte, enfiando-se em aberturas e a boca sugando e puxando-a, estremeceu, violentamente e ele se pôs a frente, corpo pesando contra o dela.

O rosto dele estava próximo, segurou-o pelos ombros e quando a investida veio, soltou uma exclamação, boca contra boca, os dedos ágeis a relaxaram, Kakashi ergueu uma das pernas dela e ela o enlaçou pela cintura quando os movimentos de quadril começaram, sua respiração rasgando o silêncio da noite. Estranho, desconfortável e bom, o movimento tão calmo e sensual, levando-a mover os quadris no mesmo compasso, suas bocas se esbarravam e ela o queria por inteiro, porque necessitava se agarrar a alguma coisa.

Os dedos continuavam em seu clitoris, privando seus sentidos da razão, afastando tudo, até mesmo seu juizo, quando as estocadas se tornaram mais ageis, Sakura desmontou, porque ele já tinha preparado a cama e tudo mais, entregou-se de corpo e alma.

— E agora?

Tinha ficado em um silêncio contemplativo a cabeça dele repousada sobre o colo dela, os dedos cruzando seu ventre o que a arrepiava e a excitava, mas talvez não tivesse pique para outra vez, não agora. Não quando parecia tão dificil assimilar tudo que tinha acontecido em seu quarto. Kakashi ergueu a cabeça fitando o rosto dela.

— Topa um treino amanhã?

— Sim... Não... 'pera... treinar?! — Seus olhos desceram para o ponto mais óbvio das roupas de seu sensei e ele deu uma risada. Sakura remexeu-se inquieta, aquele sorriso foi mais fundo que o outro.

— Treinar de verdade, se bem que talvez eu pense em retribuir o fato de ter me feito rodar a Vila inteira atrás de "pistas" — Com esforço e um pouco relutante ele se levantou recolhendo as peças largadas. — Estamos combinados? — Acenou com a cabeça, sua atenção fixada no perfil bonito. — vou estar esperando na zona de treinamento de sempre.

— Espera! Vai sair sem máscara? — Kakashi levantou sua rupa de malha rasgada. Corou, a culpa era meio que dela pela situação, mas não se arrependia de tê-lo feito.

— Não vou _sair_... ah! Não se esqueça de levar aquela meia — apontou para uma meia preta 8/4 em cima do seu criado-mudo. Sakura franziu o cenho sem entender a necessidade da peça.

— Vai voltar a me vendar? — Kakashi parou e a fitou com sua expressão chateada, parecia ter um ar divertido no rosto dele, mas quando falou sua voz era séria.

— Só te vendei uma vez.

— É, mas nas outras vezes eu me vendei e você não falou nada. — Deu de ombros fazendo pouco caso da situação.

— Era excitante tê-la vendada.

— O que? Calma ai... — levantou, com o dedo em riste, fitando-o com muita atenção. — Quer dizer que esse tempo todo eu poderia ter visto o seu rosto e não vi... por... por... nenhum motivo!? — Kakashi encolheu os ombros.

— Achei que você gostasse de algo só tato, sem visão, que era um fetiche seu. — para Sakura estava óbvio que aquele ar inocente e cínico era falso, suas bochechas avermelharam-se. — Não iria impedi-la de se divertir, porém fique tranquila que pretendo usar as meias para outra coisa. — Sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça antes que todo o conteúdo do quarto fosse atirado em sua direção.

A raiva de Sakura durou até as palavras serem assimiladas. Ela tinha visto o rosto dele, poderia continuar vendo, foi chamada para um treino, mas que – seu estômago se revirava perante a perspectiva; não tinha bem ar de treino, fitou a cama e seu corpo ainda nu.

Afundou a cabeça no travesseiro reprimindo um grito. Dormiu como uma pluma sem se importar quando sua mãe invadiu o quarto no meio da noite para exigir saber o que era aquele aguaceiro e em seguida mandar que o secasse. Secou sem reclamar, sob o olhar questionador dos pais que não entendiam o que era aquele sorriso bobo da filha.

Ninguém entenderia, ninguém tinha porque entender que ela sonhou com aquele rosto perfeito, aquela boca beijando-a por inteiro e mais um pouco. Acordou ainda suspirando, arrumou-se como nunca antes tinha feito para um treino. Tomou um banho demorado usando cremes e loções que só passava após o treino, afinal não tinha sentido usar tais coisas para suar depois, mas hoje o suor seria de um outro tipo. Depois passou mais cremes e secou os cabelos, pegou sua roupa menos surrada e até pôs uma saia sobre os shorts que não costumava usar para treino.

Tinha se dedicado em sua arrumação e ido pessimamente para a luta.

Quando chegou no campo, ele não estava. Era Kakashi afinal, então esperou por um tempo até ele aparecer. Quando apareceu, esperou que dissesse algo sobre o que fariam durante o dia e ele disse: treinar.

— Mas... eu achei que...

— Eu lembro te ter mencionado que íamos treinar, não?

— Sim, mas...

Ficou quieta ao notar o olhar inquisitivo, corou, passando as mãos na saia, batendo a poeira, pondo-se de pé e em posição de defesa. Apesar da vestimenta incomum isso não a atrapalhou, o que acabou com sua concentração foi sua mente que parecia querer que ela pensasse em todos os mínimos detalhes do rosto de Kakashi, dos beijos trocados, das caricias e esquecesse completamente que estava em uma luta.

O rosto dele pairava em sua cabeça e se via analisando a pele coberta em busca das formas óbvias que seu rosto possuía, até o mesmo o pequeno o sinal negro ela se deu ao trabalho de procurar escondido pela máscara. Tudo parecia tão óbvio agora, tão lindo... tão... e perdeu a luta, como já deveria saber que perderia. No entanto, dessa vez, isso não a incomodou. Seus instintos a alertavam que hora que o treino que ela esperava começaria. Estralou os dedos, remexendo as mãos com inquietação.

— Vem.

O chamado fez com o que o estômago de Sakura se revirasse, caminhou um pouco atrás dele com todo o seu corpo vibrando em expectativa. Estava disposta até mesmo a ler _Icha Icha_ outra vez. Uma leitura sensual, ao pé do ouvido, ela abaixando a máscara dele... suspirou, sentindo suas bochechas queimarem mais que tudo.

Acompanhou-o até os três pilares onde tudo tinha começado; jejum; os guizos; célula tripla; Naruto amarrado e faminto; essas lembranças pareciam fazer parte de um passado tão distante que a impressão que tinha era que outra Sakura viveu essa vida e ela estava lembrando agora, sem razão alguma.

— Trouxe as meias? — Assentiu retirando de sua bolsa de armas o pequeno bolo com as meias pretas.

Kakashi puxou-a pelo braço, parando-a em frente ao pilar do meio de costas para a zona de treinamento e de frente para a floresta que tinha naquela parte. Escorou as costas de Sakura no mastro e amarrou os punhos finos e delicados atrás do corpo, usando as meias como corda.

Sakura soltou uma exclamação assim que ele juntou as mãos dela atrás do corpo, mas quando ele começou a prendê-la, protestou com vigor, se remexendo violentamente. Não queria apelar para sua superforça, mas era a única opção que lhe restava enquanto ele a segurava.

— Esse é o meu espólio. — Ficou quieta, virando a cabeça para tentar ver alguma coisa dele, mesmo que de perfil. — Lembra? Meu jogo.

— O meu jogo só te fez andar. — Respondeu indignada e só o que ouviu foi um muxoxo e uma risadinha.

— Cada um se diverte como gosta —Engoliu em seco —, pensei que não precisasse explicar isso. — O dedo dele subiu pelo antebraços dela e Sakura se arrepiou. — Está muito apertado? — Acenou com a cabeça e ele pôs-se a frente dela. Retirou o colete ninja, as luvas e abaixou a máscara.

A imagem dele ainda estava fresca em sua cabeça, no entanto, o efeito foi o mesmo que na noite passada, deixando-a sem ar, sem estruturas por um pequeno tempo, com certeza com cara de idiota, mas não ligava. As coisas foram largadas ao lado dela.

— Não precisava se preocupar, farei o que tanto me pede — o coração dela deu um salto. Remexeu-se, achando pouco provável que pudesse... daquela forma, quer dizer, ela estava amarrada a um tronco. Kakashi virou a cabeça de um lado para o outro examinando-a por inteiro — ... _em partes_.

Estremeceu perante a risada faceira e o olhar sedutor. Como um felino pronto para dar o bote, ele se aproximou, a beijou e ela se desmanchou. Uma das mãos nuas repousou sobre o pescoço fino, o beijo se intensificando despertava nela a vontade de se soltar e agarrá-lo. Porém foi advertida com o maneio de cabeça todas as vezes que se sacudiu com um pouco mais de violência.

Os beijos a consumiam, a devoravam. Os lábios de Kakashi logo desceram pelo rosto dela, ao pescoço e em seguida para o colo. Uma trilha flamejante de mordidas e chupadas que não demoraram em deixar a pele alva avermelhada. Com assombro e prazer, ela o viu começar a descer o zíper de sua blusa com a boca, abriu a boca sem emitir som algum apesar de um gritinho ter se formado em seu interior perante aquela cena. Por fim ele chupou a sua barriga lisa, fazendo com que gemesse, segurando a vontade de gritar.

— Alguém... alguém, pode aparecer.

— Você está de costas, digo que está de castigo — Um sorriso tão perverso e sedutor surgiu no rosto dele que se tornou difícil até respirar. — por ser uma garota tão má. — Sakura manteve as pernas grudadas, seu interior em reboliço, remexia-se, roçando joelho contra joelho, coxa contra coxa.

Seu peito subia e descia pela respiração arfante, seus seios cobertos pelo protetor e pela rede. Kakashi se aprumou, repousando uma mão em cada um, dando início a uma breve massagem, os ombros de Sakura tencionaram, cruzou as pernas, o único som presenta era sua respiração sôfrega.

A rede foi abaixada, os dedos calejados foram as costas dela soltando os ganchos da bandagem que usava como protetor. Kakashi começou a desenrolar tira por tira, até libertar os seios alvos deixando a mostra os mamilos rosados já eriçados. Uma profunda timidez acometeu perante o olhar famigerado, um dos seios foi tomado por uma mão vigorosa.

Massageado, apertado, puxado, torturado.

Sem mais delongas inclinou-se, abocanhando um dos frágeis mamilos, circundando-o com a língua, chupando-o com deliberada lentidão. Sakura girou a cabeça, batendo a nuca contra o tronco e arrastando suas costas na madeira, os gemidos irrompendo completamente o seu controle.

Seu corpo ouriçado, dilacerado, deliciado.

Quando ele roçou os dentes no mamilo eriçado, ela pensou que iria enlouquecer, fechou os olhos desejando que aquela tortura não tivesse fim, porque ela precisava demais. Cruzou as pernas outra vez, Kakashi trocou, repetindo o mesmo processo no outro seio, até por fim, mordendo o topo de um deles desceu. Seu hálito quente resfolegando em sua pele, as mãos chegaram primeiro que a boca.

Apalpando, acariciando, apertando.

Tocou-lhe os joelhos, pressionando seus cantos com a ponta dos dedos, forçando-a descruzar as pernas. Tentou manter a postura, mas estava cada vez mais difícil, as mãos dele foram subindo e ela foi inclinando o corpo para frente, ele apertava as pernas delgadas, as coxas até as nádegas, dando um tapa nessa região.

Dedilhou a borda do short por baixo da saia e o puxou até os joelhos, levando a calcinha junto. Sakura soltou um gritinho, prendendo a respiração. Desejando que suas pernas não começassem a tremer.

Kakashi continuou a descer as peças, apertando a batata de uma das pernas de Sakura e ela a ergueu, fazendo a mesma coisa na outra, retirou os dois empecilhos e os largou junto ao colete. Então, com outro de seus sorrisos, as mãos calejadas voltaram a subir, apalpando com mais vigor da batata da perna ao vão entre os seus joelhos, fazendo com que ela perdesse as forças por um breve momento.

Os dedos longos pressionando a carne macia das coxas bem torneadas, as mãos espalmavam algumas vezes e ela estremeceu, foi deslizando pela parte interna até a virilha, a pele suave e imaculada com famigerado prazer. Ia e vinha, deixando-a em polvorosa espera. Um dedo roçou em um dos lábios externos, o ventre se contraiu, o dedo progrediu, abrindo caminho. Sakura precisou se controlar para não fechar as pernas enquanto ele se divertia com aquela pequena e deliciosa tortura.

Quando os dedos dele finalmente tocaram o seu centro umedecido, Sakura quase gritou, porém Kakashi sorriu, abanando com a cabeça, afastando os lábios e deslizando os dedos por sua cavidade, tocando o pequeno nódulo com familiaridade, observando-a se contorcer e gemer.

— Sakura, Sakura... você não sabe o quanto parece _apetitosa_. — Ao dizer isso ele ergueu parte da saia que ele usava, afastando um pouco mais suas pernas, inclinou-se para frente.

Assim que Sakura percebeu o que ele faria, jogou a cabeça para trás fitando o céu nublado, desejando desesperadamente que aquilo não fosse um sonho, não podia, ela não podia acordar e descobrir que estava sozinha deitada numa cama de solteiro. Ela morreria se fosse isso, mas a língua dele a tocou e a sugou e a vibração foi tão forte que aquela sensação que a transpassou não poderia ser de sua imaginação, era palpável, real e devastadora.

Sua mente foi obliterada pela onda de prazer, Kakashi ergueu uma das pernas dela, acomodando-se melhor e sua língua a invadiu, fazendo com que Sakura se contorcesse violentamente. Seu corpo parecia em chamas, penetrou-a com um de seus dedos, sugando o pequeno nódulo.

— Kakashi-sensei. — As palavras saíram sem que ela pudesse se conter, a coerência a muito abandonada, mas ele parou o que fazia e ergueu a cabeça, fitando-a com tanta intensidade que ela ficou presa naquele olhar. — Eu, eu, não sei, eu pensei, não pensei...

— Não, não... fale de novo. — a voz era rouca, o pedido quase uma súplica. Sakura observou-o curiosa, não disse e ele prendeu seu clitóris com dois dedos, arquejou.

— Kakashi-sensei!

Parou seu assombro, pareceu um som gutural, um rosnado, um gemido, uma exclamação, o que fosse, não importava. Ela estava perdida demais em seu próprio prazer para analisar isso.

— Ok. Ok. Acho que podemos dizer que eu voltei a ser o seu... _sensei._ — Não fazia mais diferença, ela já não queria saber como deveria chamá-lo, não ali, não agora.

Em um determinado momento ela não conseguiu se aguentar e acabou rasgando a meia, mas isso não fazia mais diferença, não fazia a menor diferença para nenhum dos dois. Caiu no chão por cima dele, mas as posições foram invertidas, as peças de roupa foram retiradas e as coisas aconteceram no meio de seu clamor suplicante.

Retorceu-se embaixo do corpo forte, enquanto Kakashi continuava a brincar com ele, enquanto seu corpo obedecia ao dele em um ritmo sensual e intenso.

Os vergões em seus pulsos demoraram quase três dias para sumir, poderia curar, mas gostava de fitá-los e lembrar de tudo que vivenciou naquela zona de treinamento, além do que ela tinha compensado isso com três marcas no pescoço de Kakashi que ficaram por ali por quase uma semana.

.

* * *

.

— Então foi estranho?

— Não.

— Ruim? — balançou a cabeça em resposta, separando as orquídeas brancas das amarelas. — Murcho? — Franziu o cenho.

— Não!

— Indecoroso?

— Ãn? Como poderia ser indecoroso, Ino?

— Não sei — a garota deu uma risadinha puxando a amiga pela cintura e fazendo um som gutural com a garganta, como se imitasse uma fera. — Ela pode ser do tipo selvagem e te arranhar toda... — Kakashi era uma fera de diversas maneiras e selvagem levando em conta as coisas que gostava de fazer, mas não a machucou. Ah não, isso não.

— Ele não foi indecoroso.

— 'Tá. Só me diz se é grande. — Sakura riu fitando a amiga que tinha largado completamente o trabalho na loja para tentar arrancar qualquer informação que pudesse do que Haruno Sakura andava fazendo com Hatake Kakashi.

— Não posso te dizer isso, porca.

— Pode! Deve! É a sua obrigação perante a sociedade por ter tirado o homem do mercado! — Recitou tão depressa que Sakura até chegou para trás em seu banquinho. Remexeu-se, puxando duas flores e escondendo o rosto atrás delas.

— Bem, bem... como posso dizer, ele tem _pedigree_...

O grito de Ino poderia ter despertado qualquer um que estivesse tirando uma soneca em todo o quarteirão. Sakura deu uma risada longa quando a amiga levou esporro da mãe pela falta de compostura, mandando que voltasse para o trabalho. No entanto, isso não a abalou. Continuou seu interrogatório para descobrir o que sua amiga andou fazendo desde que apareceu a sua porta com os pulsos vermelhos e meio descabelada falando alguma coisa sobre gennins fuxiqueiros.

E, de fato, muita coisa tinha acontecido desde então. Ler Icha Icha tinha deixado seu _"sensei" –_ termo que só poderia usar perante ele e em momentos muito particulares _– um tanto q_ uanto peculiar e ela descobriu os prazeres de fazer as mesmas (ou quase) estripulias imaginadas por Jiraya. Quase foram pegos três vezes em uma semana, mas estavam se tornando muito bons com suas desculpas e escapulidas emergenciais.

Não contou a Kakashi, mas na verdade um certo dia após escaparem do topo da montanha dos kage, Sakura tinha tido até uma ideia: escreverem os seus próprios Icha Icha. "Táticas de Sagacidade" – ABC do Amor.

Sorriu ao pensar em fazer concorrência para Jiraya, com um codinome é claro. Deu uma leve beliscada no mamilo de seu sensei, ouvindo-o grunhir logo em seguida, as mãos deslizando suavemente pelas suas costas em um ritmo constante a acalentando, suspirou mantendo sua atenção focada nas caixas ainda vazias.

— Sakura...

— Hum?

— Que ordem foi essa que pôs nas suas estrelas? — Abriu os olhos, estavam agora no quarto dela, seus pais dormiam já a bastante tempo. Deveriam estar empacotando suas coisas para a mudança, mas bem, Kakashi queria que ela mostrasse todos os pontos vitais de uma pessoa. Fitou o teto, observando as linhas brilhantes e ordenadas.

— A constelação de lúpus. Eu achei que um lobo solitário combina muito mais do que um simples cão. — Ergueu a cabeça, tocando a ponta de seu nariz no queixo dele. — Ao menos você me parece um lobo. — Ele sorriu e a beijou e ela tinha certeza que poderia ser beijada por aquela boca para todo sempre.

— Já terminou sua carta para Naruto?

— Não, mas acho agora eu sei bem o que dizer para que ele me responda o mais depressa possível.

 _Caro Naruto,_

 _Eu consegui ver o rosto do Kakashi-sensei._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Glossário:**

 _miko* é o nome dado as sacerdotisas, jovens virgens que servem nos templos. Antigamente acreditavasse que elas também possuiam habilidades especiais, seguindo o seu xamã e talz._

 _sode-kukuri*_ _são tiras de corda que as miko usam para que seus quimonos não abram, fica por dentro da roupa, mas geralmente é visivel na lapela._

 _hakui_ ***** _é a parte de cima da vestimenta de uma miko_

 **Nota:** Lua! Mana, vemk que é tua, a rola tá liberada, entrando com vigor -nnnnnnnnnnnn SHAUSHASUAHSUAHSUAHSUA Espero que tu tenha gostado, desculpa a demora para liberar o morto, mas corrigir tudo isso é uma canseira, ainda mais quando as ideias continuam a vir. Espero que realmente que preencha todas as tuas expectativas, sobre o hentai... não sei fazer primeira vez sensual, mas tentei . TENTEI COM VIGOR.

 **Alexia:** o resto foi liberado, miga. CORRE E SE ESBALDA.

 **Kaoru Dono:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado e espero que o final e o resto tenha sido do seu agrado tbm.

 **Tayna:** Um Kakashi desse na minha cama, por favor, para ontem. kkkkk Fico feliz que tenha curtido 3

O povo que respondeu pela conta, estarei respondendo amanhã. Bjos;*


End file.
